You are my Heart
by sara-chan
Summary: * CHAPITRE 13 - Epilogue * Fic complète ! Heero fait la connaissance d'un nouvel élève , Duo Maxwell. Mais celui-ci cache un secret. Yaoi 1x2 .
1. Default Chapter

**_You are my Heart ._**

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Note: I search someone who could translate this fic in English . I 'm not sure of mine so, if anyone is interested, please answer me : sara_chanfr@yahoo.fr 

On to the fic , yeah ! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 1

C'est par une douce journée ensoleillée qu'il arriva dans sa classe . 

L'année scolaire avait déjà commencée depuis trois mois. C'est donc avec une certaine anticipation et excitation que les élèves de seconde année attendirent son arrivée. Comme il était rare d'accepter des transferts à cette période de l'année, il n'était pas étonnant de voir tous les élèves les yeux rivés à la porte. 

" Oï , Heero ! Tu crois qu'il voudra venir dans notre équipe si c'est un garçon ? " demanda un garçon brun nommé Yohji.

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules. _S'il vous plait, s'il existe un Dieu, faites que cette journée se termine ! _Depuis ce matin, il se retenait de ne pas hurler et secouer tous ces idiots. _Si çà se trouve, le nouveau est aussi stupide. _Il décida de se boucher les oreilles pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent.

Le moment tant attendu arriva quand le professeur, Miss Une entra en classe. 

" Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Faîtes-lui le meilleur accueil possible. Duo, veuillez entrer."

Heero eut envi de rire , ce qui aurait paru étonnant étant donné qu'il ne riait jamais. _Bon Dieu, on dirait l'arrivée de l'empereur. Baka !_

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon entra.

Ce fut le silence complet. La raison était simple et résumait la pensée de chacun : Magnifique . L'uniforme qu'il portait comme tous les garçons du lycée, lui allait à la perfection. La chemise blanche laissait deviner des abdos fermes et un ventre plat. Il avait une peau blanche, sûrement douce comme du lait, son pantalon noir semblait serrer autour de sa taille fine terminée par de longues jambes fines. Mais c'était le visage qui attirait le plus le regard : des pommettes rondes, des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, et surtout des yeux de couleur améthyste qui semblaient scintiller dans la lumière du jour. Et puis enfin, de longs cheveux bruns, qui par les reflets du soleil, semblait être dorés, s'enroulaient autour d'une tresse. 

"Seigneur ! Dites-moi que je rêve !" chuchota Yohji, ébahi .

Les autres élèves, garçons et filles, ne purent qu'acquiescer. Heero, de son côté, dut reconnaître que le garçon était magnifique. 

_Ai-je bien entendu? Magnifique ?_

Je ne suis pas aveugle, merci ! 

Notre Heero, Monsieur 'Iceberg', montre de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un ! 

La ferme ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me parle à moi-même 

Il entendit un ricanement comme réponse.

Une douce voix mélodieuse le sortit de ses pensées.

" Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Enchanté ! "

Tout le monde le saluèrent en retour, sauf Heero .

" Bien, Duo, prenez un siège près de Heero. "

" Oui, Miss " , il répondit , en lui souriant.

Le cours put enfin commencer une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

" Salut, mon nom c'est Duo. Et toi?", Heero entendit quelques instants plus tard . Il se tourna de son côté droit pour voir le nouvel élève, _Duo Maxwell_, lui sourire. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne put s'empêcher de rester plonger dans le regard captivant de ces yeux améthystes. Remarquant soudain qu'il était en train de fixer Duo, il se flanqua pensivement une baffe et détourna son regard.

" Heero Yuy ", il répondit, froidement. 

Duo sembla confus par cette soudaine sécheresse et retourna à ses notes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

C'est quoi son problème à ce type? pensa Duo tout en prenant des notes. Il avait espéré se faire des amis. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun mal à s'en faire. Aimable, souriant et gai, personne ne restait indifférent au charme envoûtant qu'était Duo Maxwell. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde le connaissait, il avait déjà une quinzaine de lettres d'amour, des invitations à des parties, etc. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de vrais amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter.

" On dirait qu'ici aussi je ferai chou blanc ", pensa-t-il en traversant les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs. 

Il avait croisé une autre fois Heero au cours de maths et avait tenté de parler avec lui. Autant parler à un mûr ! Mais cette attitude l'avait amusé et intrigué. Quand à savoir pourquoi il voulait tant devenir son ami, il n'en avait aucune idée.

" Maxwell ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à cette heure ? "

Duo pivota d'un tour sur ses talons. Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs attachés par une queue de cheval et aux yeux noirs comme l'onyx, dans un uniforme similaire au sien.

" WUFEI ?!! Qu'est-ce que TU fais là ? " Il avait presque envi de hurler. _Non, non, ne me dites pas qu'il est venu pour…_

" Pour te surveiller, quoi d'autre " répondit Wufei comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il ricana intérieurementen voyant la tête que faisait Duo. Il aurait dû emmener un appareil photo. Le pauvre était sans voix. Une première ! 

Duo poussa un gémissement et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

" C'est maman je parie !" reprit-il.

Wufei reprit son sérieux. "Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Alors elle m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil sur toi. Et connaissant tante Helen, impossible de dire non." A ces mots, il frissonna. Qui connaissait Helen Maxwell savait que quand elle avait quelque chose entête, surtout concernant son fils unique, avait intérêt à la suivre. 

Duo regarda à nouveau son cousin. _Autant s'y faire _, pensa-t-il . _Mais qui a dit que je me laisserais faire sans dire un mot, _se dit-il les yeux brillant de malice. Wufei nota son regard et le sourire en coin de son jeune cousin et sentit sur le coup un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Depuis tout petit, Duo avait pour habitude de provoquer Wufei par tous les moyens imaginables jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit prêt à le découper en morceaux .

__

Oh mon Dieu! Je sens que je vais regretter d'être venu, fut sa seule pensée à l'instant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Heero eut la surprise - bien qu'il ne le fit pas montrer - de voir Duo s'asseoir près de lui à chaque cour et discuter avec lui. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de discussion vu que Duo la faisait à lui tout seul mais rien n'empêchait le garçon de parler avec lui. Bien sûr, il avait toujours sa cour qui le suivait à chaque pas mais il ne semblait que rechercher sa compagnie. Heero se demandait pourquoi , sans avouer qu'il appréciait sa présence. Il n'avait jamais été ami avec quelqu'un, sauf avec Quatre et Trowa, mais c'était différent avec Duo. Il se sentait plus proche avec ce ' _baka _' comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler .

Deux jours après son arrivée, il lui présenta Quatre et Trowa au déjeuner . Les deux lycéens étaient déjà attablés et n'attendaient plus que Heero. Prenant une chaise en face de Trowa , il fit les présentation.

" Duo… Quatre, Trowa" " Quatre, Trowa, voici Duo . " Et sur ces mots, il commença son déjeuner.

Duo leva un sourcil, Trowa cligna des yeux et Quatre étouffa un rire.

" Hum… salut ! " dit Duo en s'asseyant en face de Quatre.

" Il faut excuser Heero. Il n'est pas du genre à faire les présentations, " répondit Quatre en souriant.

Heero lui lança un regard glacial et reprit son repas.

" Alors tu es dans la même classe que Heero !… Ah mais oui ! C'est toi le nouvel élève dont tout le monde parle !" s'exclama Quatre .

" Hu hu…" répondit Duo, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Trowa sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui lui renvoya son regard disant '_Quoi? _' . Trowa ricana intérieurement .

" Heero, comment te sens-tu ? Prêt pour demain ? " demanda Quatre entre deux bouchées .

" C'est un match comme les autres " fut la seule réponse .

" Si tu veux dire que affronter le lycée Takamiya, première équipe régionale de l'année, est un match comme les autres …" dit Quatre, se disant pour la centième fois combien Heero pouvait être parfois énervant à tout prendre de manière désintéressée .

" Trowa et moi avons bien préparé notre stratégie " répondit Heero en haussant les épaules . Trowa de son côté acquiesça .

" Vous chaites fartie de gueth éguibe ? " demanda Duo .

Tous les trois se regardèrent. Duo leur renvoya leur regard, souriant, la bouche pleine innocemment, en battant des cils . _Kawai !!_ fut la pensée qui traversa chacun .Heero secoua la tête et reprit son déjeuner tandis que Trowa ne quittait pas des yeux le japonais, amusé .

" Si d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu voulais demander dans quelle équipe ils faisaient partie, c'est celle de basket ball " répondit Quatre en riant .

" Désolé les gars, " dit Duo en souriant .

" Cà te dirait de venir voir le match ?" demanda Quatre .

" Bien sûr ! " répondit Duo, ravi .

Le déjeuner continua avec Duo faisant le plus la part de la conversation avec Quatre. Soudain, il se leva brusquement en regardant sa montre.

" Oups ! Il faut que je passe aux dortoirs une seconde. Je te retrouve en classe Heero ! Ja !" Et il partit en flèche .

Cinq secondes passèrent …

" Allez, je parie que vous en mourrez d'envie! " dit enfin Heero en grinçant des dents. 

Quatre sauta sur l'occasion .

" Heerooo ! Il est trop mignon !!! Et il est si drôle ! Je suis si content que vous soyez amis !"

" Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est demandé ! " dit Heero en jetant un regard de glace au joyeux Quatre, sans pour autant le démonter.

" Quoi que tu dises, Duo a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu parles plus de trois mots par phrase ."

Quiconque aurait dit çà serait à l'heure actuelle mort, mais Heero ne pouvait rien contre Quatre, l'image même de l'innocence et de la gentillesse, bien qu'il en avait parfois bien envie, comme maintenant … mais avec Trowa à côté, autant y renoncer .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Duo se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit un placard. Il prit avec lui ses cahiers pour les cours de l'après-midi, une barre de chocolat.

" Il ne faut pas que j'oublie non plus çà " dit-il en prenant un tube jaune ." Wufei me tuerait , c'est sûr !" Puis il quitta la chambre .

__

Alors , qu'est -ce que vous en pensez ? Donnez moi votre avis , SVP ! Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver dans les jours qui suivent , j'ai déjà 7 chapitres devant moi ^_^ 

Bye !


	2. Chapitre 2

**_You are my Heart ._**

__

Avant de commencer je voulais remercier Amélie pour ses encouragements, çà me va droit au cœur . Merci .Ceci est ma première fic que je poste et je suis un peu angoissée face à toutes les fics anglaises ! J'espère que çà vous plaira !

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

On to the fic , yeah ! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 2

A la fin des cours, le match de basket ball des premières années commença . Tout le lycée était venu encourager son équipe . Réunissant ses équipiers, Heero leur donna encore quelques conseils .

" Eh ! Regardez ! On dirait bien le sexy Duo sur les gradins ! " dit une voix que Heero ne reconnaissait que trop bien .

Shinji était un des remplaçants de l'équipe . Grand, blond et le teint bien bronzé, les filles pourraient toutes dire que c'était un beau garçon. Mais il était arrogant, sûr de lui et désagréable si bien qu' aucune fille ne voulait sortir avec lui . Aujourd'hui, Shinji semblait avoir pris de l'intérêt pour le nouvel élève malheureusement, lançant des phrases crues lui concernant . 

" Regardez- moi ces fesses rondes et fermes ! Je vous parie qu'il doit être un bon coup ! "

Heero se retourna brusquement vers Shinji mais celui-ci ne sembla pas y prêter attention .

" Un jour, je vais me le faire .Après çà, il ne pourra plus marcher pendant longtemps ! "

Quelques rires accompagnèrent ces paroles .

" Ne fais rien avant le match, " dit la voix de Trowa derrière Heero .Celui-ci de son côté avait grande envie d'arracher son sourire à l'autre idiot et lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie .

Il savait bien qu'à chaque fois que Duo était avec lui, il lui disait de la fermer ou d'aller voir ailleurs, mais quiconque osait dire de telles choses à propos de l'américain irait avoir affaire à son poing . Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, ce soudain comportement lui étant étranger, mais à l'instant où Shinji avait parlé, tous ces sentiments nouveaux l'assaillirent sans qu'il puisse les combattre . Réfrénant ainsi son envie meurtrière, il rassembla son équipe et attendit le début du match .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après que Trowa ait marqué un dernier panier remportant la victoire à l'équipe et que le gymnase commença à se vider peu à peu, Duo et Quatre rejoignirent leurs amis sur le terrain .

" Wow, c'était génial !"s'exclama Duo, excité et sautillant sur ses pieds .

" Cà vous dirait d'aller fêter çà ? " demanda Quatre aussi ravi que lui .

" Ouais ! On y va, on y va ?" dit Duo suppliant à Heero avec ses yeux scintillants .

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules. Trowa hocha la tête .

" Trowa ! Ton dernier coup était superbe ! C'est une technique à toi ?" demanda Duo tout en ramassant un des ballons qui traînait .

" Il suffit de prendre son élan, " répondit Trowa tout en observant, légèrement surpris, Duo faire tourner le ballon sur un doigt " de prendre appui sur le pied droit, faire un léger saut et tu le lances . Cà marche mieux quand tu t'éloignes du panier ."

" Comme çà ?" demanda Duo, à cinq mètres du panier .

Trowa s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il était trop loin mais il resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés . Quatre et Heero n'en furent pas moins surpris . Avec une grâce et une souplesse qu'on ne lui aurait pas crues , Duo fit comme Trowa lui dit et le ballon rebondit sur le sol après avoir passé à travers le panier .

" Duo …! C'est … c'est GENIAL !" s'exclama Quatre encore sous le choc .

" Huh ? " dit Duo en se retournant .

" C'est vrai " admit Trowa . "Tu as déjà fait partie d'un club ? "

" Autrefois, " répondit l'américain . Il posa ses yeux vers le ballon, le regard comme plongé dans ses souvenirs . Son expression triste et mélancolique n'échappa à Heero qui se demanda quelle en était la raison .

" MAXWELL ! "

Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine du cri et virent Wufei se diriger vers eux . Il semblait furieux si bien qu'on pouvait presque imaginer da la fumée sortir par ses oreilles . Duo le remarqua aussitôt et se cacha en un clin d'œil derrière Heero, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils et lançant un regard meurtrier au jeune chinois .

" Hi Wufei ! " dit Duo en jetant un coup d'œil à son cousin .

" Maxwell, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ICI et avec CA ? " demanda-t-il , en pointant au ballon que tenait Duo .

Celui-ci relâcha aussitôt l'objet du crime et tira légèrement sur sa natte .

" J'ai rien fait de mal !" dit-il en faisant la moue .

" Maxwell ! " soupira Wufei, en levant les bras au ciel, comme signe de défaite ." Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas venir dans un tel endroit ou pratiquer un sport ! Tu veux que tante Helen me scalpe ?! "

Duo émit un petit rire à ces mots et imagina son cousin sans ses cheveux, mais il stoppa net quand il vit le regard que lui lança Wufei . Heero sentit sa patience venir à bout . Qui était ce type ? Pourquoi était-il si familier avec Duo ? Quel lien avait-il avec lui ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent en même temps . Il se sentit cependant ravi sans aucune raison apparente, de savoir Duo près de lui, lui demander protection .

" Duo, tu pourrais nous présenter ? " demanda Quatre, à son habitude poli et courtois .

" Oups ! Excusez-moi . Les amis, voici Wufei Chang . Wufei, ces trois-là sont mes amis depuis que je suis arrivé ici : Quatre, Trowa et Heero ."

" Enchanté, " répondit Quatre, en souriant et lui serrant la main . 

Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Heero ne fit que lui lancer un regard plus meurtrier qu'avant . Wufei n'en fut pas pour autant démonter . D'autre part, il avait d'autres choses à faire … comme remettre les points sui les " i " à un certain brun natté .

" Maxwell ! "

" Oh, Wufei ! Je te promets que je ne le ferais plus si tu ne dis rien à maman !" Rien que de penser à sa mère si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé, tous les deux frissonnèrent . Il lui montra des yeux brillant d'innocence mais Wufei avait l'habitude depuis et il ne se laissa pas prendre . _C'est le moment de passer par la manière forte , _se dit-il résolu . Il se rapprocha de Duo tout en évitant de toucher Heero .

" Si tu ne viens pas avec moi immédiatement, je vais devoir jeter ce fabuleux dessert à la crème chantilly et au chocolat que j'avais apporté pour toi . "

"…" __ _Heero _

"…" _Quatre _

"…" _Trowa_

" Huuh ! Wufeiiiii ! tu es cruel !" fut aussitôt la réponse de Duo cinq secondes plus tard ." Mais comme je ne pourrais jamais rien te refuser ..." et il s'accrocha au bras de son cousin . Celui-ci fit un geste de résignation, poussa un soupir désespéré puis saluant les autres, il partit, avec son fardeau au bras .

Tous les trois restèrent les yeux rivés à la porte … 

" QUI EST CE TYPE ?!! " s'écria à la fin Heero .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après avoir quitté Wufei ,qui ne manqua pas de le sermonner une fois de plus , et dégusté son dessert - qui n'était d'ailleurs pas au chocolat, remarqua Duo dépité - il retourna vers sa chambre .

Peu à peu, son souffle se fit rauque et difficile . Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, haletant .

" Oh, merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce panier, " chuchota Duo, à bout de souffle . Prenant appui au mûr, il compta jusqu'à dix avant de reprendre sa marche .

" Tout va bien, Duo-kun ? " dit une voix grave derrière lui . 

Duo poussa un cri de surprise . Il se retourna et vit Shinji . Il ne le connaissait pas mais il savait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Heero .

" Oui, merci, " répondit-il en souriant.

" On dirait bien que non . Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre? " demanda Shinji, l'air concerné .

" Non merci, çà ira . Salut !" 

Sur ce , il fila vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce type le mettait mal à l'aise . Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers son placard et en tira un tube jaune . Il en sortit deux gélules qu'il avala avec un grand verre d'eau . Se sentant mieux, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond .

Un long soupir résonna dans la pièce .

A SUIVRE …

__

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2! Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

Bye ^_~


	3. Chapitre 3

**_You are my Heart ._**

__

Merci pour vos encouragements ! hug _ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre continuera à vous plaire ^_^_

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

On to the fic , yeah ! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 3

" Oï, Heero ! On a vraiment choisi le sujet qu'il fallait pas ! " se complaignit Duo pour la 20e fois .

Assis par terre contre le lit de son camarade, il posa sa tête sur le drap et ferma les yeux . Heero, à son bureau, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant l'image de désolation que Duo présentait .

Miss Une avait demandé de rédiger un rapport sur tel sujet par groupe de deux, Heero et Duo récoltant celui de " l'Expansion de l'Univers " ( _par expérience personnelle snif_) . Heero avait commencé à chercher sur le net et une centaine de sites avait un lien plus ou moins vague avec, sans entrer directement dans le sujet . Duo, de son côté, avait tenté sa chance dans les livres mais après le troisième et un mal de crâne épouvantable, il envoya ledit livre contre le mûr . 

" Heerooo !!! " gémit à nouveau Duo .

" Arrête de te plaindre et viens voir par ici . J'ai quelque chose ." dit à la fin Heero . Duo se leva d'un bond et se plaçant derrière le japonais, il lut par dessus son épaule .

" Huhuh… pas mal " dit-il plus tard . Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Heero sans y prêter attention, faisant parcourir un frisson le long du dos de celui-ci .

__

Du calme ! Du calme ! se dit Heero, tendu . _Ne bouge pas d'un pouce ! Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus_ , se répéta-il comme une litanie .

Duo, soudain se retira . 

" Hum… Ok, je vais rédiger çà de mon côté . " Et il s'assit sur le sol tout en sortant ses cahiers .

__

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est- ce qui m'a pris de faire çà !? J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé le toucher et qu'il ne m'ait pas tué ! 

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et retourna rapidement à ses affaires . Comment faire quand on s'était rendu compte dernièrement que celui que vous considériez comme un ami, représentait plus pour vous soudainement ? Quand il posait son regard sur le japonais, la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit, c'était toucher ce corps musclé et parfait et tester ces lèvres . Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures , il voulait Heero . Mais ce n'était pas uniquement sa silhouette magnifique qui l'avait séduit . Son air froid et distant était une façade, il en était sûr et il voulait découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière .

__

Non non non ! Duo, çà suffit comme çà ! Tu veux lui faire peur ?! 

Oui, mais il est si craquant ! 

Peut-être mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est de ce côté-là ? 

Duo fit la moue et se décida à retourner à ses notes .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La pause déjeuner venait de commencer et nos amis se trouvaient devant leurs casiers pour ranger quelques affaires . A l'arrivée de Wufei, Heero lui envoya à l'accoutumée son regard glacial, mais Wufei semblait en être immune et se contenta de hausser les épaules . Savoir qu'il était le cousin de Duo ne lui faisait aucune différence lorsqu'il voyait l'affection qui existait entre eux, même s'ils ne le montraient pas, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier le jeune chinois .

" Duo ? " dit Quatre, l'air inquiet .

" Hum ? " dit celui-ci refermant son casier .

" Je te trouve un peu pâle . Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Heero dévisagea à son tour Duo . Il avait aussi remarqué l'état de l'américain ces derniers jours . Il semblait fatigué et peu attentif en cours. Rien de l'énergique et joyeux Duo de tous les jours .

Duo s'empressa de répondre .

" Non, c'est rien, j'vous assure ! En fait, c'est ce rapport qui me prend mes heures de sommeil . On est encore loin de la fin, alors il m'arrive de veiller . " 

Il ne mentait pas, c'était en partie vrai, même si en fait ce qui le tourmentait plus et lui faisait oublier tout envie de dormir était un certain japonais qui le dévisageait à cet instant avec un regard aussi perçant qu'un faisceau laser . 

" Hn , on ne te demande pas de te tuer à la tache, baka ! " répondit Heero, en bougonnant .

Duo lui tira la langue puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria . Soudain, il sentit ses jambes lui lâcher et la dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut son nom prononcé par un Heero effrayé avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant, se fut le plafond blanc et immaculé de l'infirmerie . Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là quand il entendit un bruit à sa droite . Il vit Wufei se lever et s'approcher .

" Enfin tu te réveilles !" 

Duo tenta de parler mais sa gorge le brûlait . Son cousin apporta un verre d'eau et le lui fit boire .

" Qu… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? " arriva-t-il enfin à dire .

" Tu t'es évanoui il y a deux heures et on t'as emmené à l'infirmerie . Idiot ! Tu avais oublié de prendre tes comprimés . Si tu veux te tuer avant l'opération, t'es bien partie ! " cria Wufei furieux .

Duo savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment et que c'était sa manière de montrer son inquiétude . Il sourit et lui dit :

" Ok, j'ai été un peu léger sur ce coup-là mais je recommencerais plus . Juré ! " ajouta-il en croisant les doigts .

Wufei leva les yeux, vaincu .

" Qu'est -ce que tu as dit aux autres ? " demanda Duo, légèrement paniqué . Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent . Surtout pas Heero .

" Je n'ai rien dit. Juste que tu étais par nature sujet aux évanouissements, mais sans gravité . Heero a failli me déchiqueter en morceaux . Il sait que j'ai menti . "

__

Heero ? lui, normalement froid et glacial ? Nah… 

" Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? " reprit Wufei, un peu plus sérieux .

" Cà va . Je pense que je pourrais reprendre les cours demain . "

Wufei hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce .

Poussant un soupir, Duo contempla à nouveau le plafond, repensant au jour qui avait à jamais changé sa vie .

*****************

__

{{ flashback }} 

La mi-temps venait de sonner mais personne ne sembla le remarquer . Leur capitaine, Duo Maxwell, venait, après un fabuleux Dunk qui marquait un autre point à son équipe, de s'évanouir en plein match . L'ambulance arriva rapidement et emmena l'américain aux urgences .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa mère, Helen, se trouvait à son chevet ainsi qu'un médecin .

" Maman ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? " demanda-t-il , la voix un peu rauque après le réveil .

" Oh, chéri ! J'ai eu si peur ! " s'écria sa mère et le prenant dans ses bras . 

Inquiet de voir sa mère pleurer alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, il se tourna vers le médecin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux grisonnant et au regard bienveillant .

" Hum… bonjour Doc . Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? " dit-il, confus .

Le docteur Logan grimaça et dit en toussotant :

" Bonjour jeune homme . Je vois que tu vas mieux . Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? " 

" Il me semble que je me suis évanoui en plein match…non ?" dit-il, en hésitant .

" C'est exact, " reprit le médecin " nous t'avons reçu ici immédiatement et t'avons fait des analyses pour en savoir la cause . On ne s'évanouit pas ainsi sans raison …"

" Est-ce que c'est un coup de froid ? " demanda Duo, en riant .

" Duo ! Soit sérieux " lui réprimanda sa mère .

" Oï ! Maman, tu vas finir par me faire vraiment peur ! " dit-il, amusé .

" Malheureusement non, j'ai bien peur que ce soit plus grave " reprit le docteur Logan .

Duo se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup et eut une soudaine envie de quitter la pièce à tout allure . Mais avec sa mère qui le serrait comme un étau, aucune chance .

" Heu… grave comment ? " demanda Duo, en dévisageant le médecin comme pour y lire la réponse . Il sentit sa mère le serrer plus fort mais n'y prêta pas attention, son regard restant fixé sur le vieil homme . Celui-ci détourna son regard devant celui interrogateur mais à la fois plein de vie, de joie et de jeunesse du jeune enfant de douze ans qu'il avait devant lui .

" Mon garçon, je vais être franc avec toi . Les médecins qui t'ont eu à la naissance aurait dû remarquer une malformation , certes non discernable à l'échographie, mais il n'en est pas moins vrai que nous avons trouvé que ton cœur fonctionnait mal . A moins d'une opération que pour l'instant il est impossible de réussir avec succès, j'ai bien peur que ton avenir en tant que sportif soit compromis . "

Duo se contenta de cligner des yeux aux paroles du docteur Logan .

__

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

" Duo, mon chéri, est-ce que çà va ? " lui demanda Madame Maxwell devant le silence qui suivit l'annonce du docteur .

__

C'est impossible ! Je dois jouer la finale régionale la semaine prochaine . _Ken doit passer me montrer d'autres techniques de drible …_

" Duo, mon bébé, répond-moi ! " s'écria Helen, presque hystérique .

__

Comment une telle chose peut m'arriver ! Ne plus faire de basket ! Alors que j'avais promis à papa que je n'abandonnerais jamais !!! Non, dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est un cauchemar !

Il n'entendit pas le docteur lui dire qu'il pouvait espérer atteindre l'âge de vingt ans sans trop y croire . 

Il n'entendit pas non plus les cris affolés de sa mère .

Son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui à douze ans . Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et se demandait quand il allait pouvoir se réveiller .

__

{{ fin flashback }} 

********************

Ce cauchemar durait depuis cinq ans désormais et enfin, on lui avait annoncé qu'une opération allait être tentée . Cependant, les chances étaient minimes mais il avait accepté . 

Il était prêt à tout .

Tout pour que ce cauchemar cesse enfin .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Donnez-moi votre avis SVP ! Un petit mot pour me rassurer que j'écris pas n'importe quoi .


	4. Chapitre 4

**_You are my Heart ._**

__

Merci pour vos encouragements ! Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à vous, je suis rassurée que mon histoire vous plait et que je peux continuer la conscience tranquille . 

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 4

Le jour suivant, Duo fut accueillit par toute sa classe - surtout les filles . Son "malaise " n'était pas passé inaperçu et il se trouvait maintenant entouré et assailli de questions .

" Duo-kun, tu es sûr que tu vas bien à présent ? "

" Tu n'aurais pas dû venir . Pourquoi ne pas rester encore à l'infirmerie pour te reposer ? "

" Je te trouve un peu pâle . Pas vous, les filles ? "

…

A la fin, Duo crut qu'il allait se cogner contre un mûr . Lorsque le professeur arriva enfin, il poussa un soupir de soulagement . Jetant un regard à sa droite, il observa Heero . Quatre et Trowa étaient venus le voir hier pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais pas Heero . Quatre lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu terminer le rapport .

__

Pfuu… à quoi t'attendais-tu ? C'est déjà un miracle qu'il te considère comme un ami .

Mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se crisper . Il demandait juste un peu d'affection de sa part, mais Heero était … Heero .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Heero se tortilla sur sa chaise - or le Heero de tous les jours ne se tortillait jamais . Mais depuis l'arrivée de Duo, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre . Ce qui le gênait, c'était le regard de Duo . Il avait senti les coups d'œil que lui jetait l'américain . Il avait une idée pourquoi . S'il n' était pas venu le voir alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, c'était qu'il avait eu peur .

_Wow ! Notre Heero a eu peur ! Incroyable !_

Eh bien oui ! Et la raison était Duo . Quand il avait vu Duo inconscient et appris qu'il était malade, bien que Wufei lui ait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de paniquer, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant . Sur le moment, il n'était pas sûr s'il voulait frapper Wufei ou Duo : Wufei pour lui mentir sur son état ou Duo pour ne lui avoir rien dit . Préférant ne rien faire et ne pas regretter quelque chose s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre et réfléchir .

__

Tout çà c'est la faute de Duo ! S'il n'était pas venu, je n'aurais pas à m'embarrasser de tous ces problèmes . Maintenant qu'il est là, il me suffit de l'ignorer et tout redeviendra comme avant ! 

C'est une solution comme une autre . Moi, j'appelle çà de la lâcheté ! 

Appelle çà comme tu veux . Ce n'est pas comme si Duo le remarquerait . 

Bien sûr ! Un mec froid et insensible comme toi, qui voudrait d'un type comme toi ? 

La f- ! 

Oui je sais mais tant que t'auras pas réfléchi à deux fois avant, je ne te quitterais pas ! 

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Duo pendant tout le cours . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quatre et Duo se trouvaient sur le banc des remplaçants . Le jeune blond avait entraîné un Duo plus que réticent à venir encourager l'équipe de Heero pour leur prochain match . L'entraînement venait de terminer à peine que Quatre bondit sur ses pieds et alla accueillir Trowa . 

" Trowa ! Encore aujourd'hui, tu t'es super bien débrouillé ! " s'écria-t-il ravi .

Celui-ci sourit à son petit ami puis il posa son regard sur Heero . Le japonais lançait des regards meurtriers à Shinji qui n'avait pas arrêté de discuter avec Duo quand celui-ci était arrivé . Charmeur et sûr de lui, il ne s'attendit pas à voir l'américain le mettre de côté quand il vit Heero s'approcher . Dès l'instant, il remarqua le regard pétillant et joyeux qui illumina les yeux de Duo .

__

Tiens, tiens ! Alors Duo a déjà quelqu'un en vue . Et pour qui ? Pour le capitaine Yuy ?! Il parle à peine, il est froid ! Qu'est-ce que Duo peut lui trouver ?

Reste à savoir si l'intérêt est réciproque … 

Il observa encore une fois Duo parler avec Quatre et Trowa tandis que Heero les écoutait tout en se désaltérant, puis se rendit aux vestiaires .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque Duo et Quatre repartirent pour leurs cours suivant, Heero et Trowa se rendirent pour se changer aux vestiaires . Il restait encore cinq personnes dont Shinji . Pendant qu'il se changeait, Heero repensa à Duo . Celui-ci semblait tout à l'heure être comme à son habitude bavard et sûr de lui mais Heero avait remarqué qu'il l'avait évité pendant la discussion, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui . 

Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher . Lui non plus n'avait pas fait d'effort pour lui parler si ce n'est pour lui dire qu'il parlait trop ou de la fermer .

__

Typical Heero ! 

Oh la ferme ! 

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit qu'on parlait de Duo . 

" Eh Shinji ! Je t'ai vu accaparer Duo pendant tout l'entraînement ! Tu ne te décides jamais à abandonner ? " dit Hikaru, un grand brun, joueur en défense .

" Je vous ai dit que je me le ferais ! " dit-il en souriant froidement . " Et puis de toute façon, çà va être facile, je n'ai pas de concurrence à craindre," ajouta-t-il tout en croisant le regard de Heero . Celui-ci claqua la porte de son casier puis passa devant Shinji .

" J'parie qu'il doit être du genre à aimer qu'on le prenne n'importe où . Pourquoi pas en plein gymnase ? Hein, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, capitaine Yuy …"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus quand Heero lui envoya son poing dans la figure . Il fut projeté contre les casiers à l'instant . 

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce .

Heero se pencha devant Shinji qui avait glissé par terre .

" Si je t'entends dire encore quelque chose à propos de Duo Maxwell, Omae o Koresu ! Ce n'est pas seulement ton nez qui sera cassé, crois-moi . " 

Heero avait en effet mis toute sa force dans son poignet - ce salaud le méritait et de toute façon il n'allait pas se gêner pour l'épargner- et à présent, un filet de sang coulait des narines de Shinji . Celui-ci s'essuya d'un revers de la main et continua de rendre son regard au japonais .

Heero se releva puis, sans un mot de plus, quitta la pièce .Trowa jeta un dernier regard méprisant et glacial à Shinji puis suivit son ami .

__

Heero Yuy ! 

Tu vas regretter amèrement ce que tu as fait ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme çà, tu ne me connais pas ! 

Continue de protéger Duo autant que tu veux, à la fin c'est toujours moi qui gagne .

A SUIVRE …

__

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP . Vos avis m'aident à continuer cette fic ^_^ 

Bye !


	5. Chapitre 5

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Salut, c'est sara-chan ! 

Merci pour vos encouragements ! Merci beaucoup ! Surtout Amélie qui me suit depuis le début ! Grâce à vous, je suis rassurée que mon histoire vous plait et vous intéresse toujours .

ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre est un _lime_, _citrus _si vous préférez . Alors si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, OUT ! Je ne veux pas de blâmes ou quoi que ce soit ! Soyez sympas ^_^ . _Let's love open your heart …_

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 5

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant . Enfin, c'est ce que ressentait Duo pour sa part . Heero et lui s'étaient installés à leur place respective, Heero au bureau devant son ordinateur et lui, sur le lit . Après quelques phrases brèves quant aux tâches à répartir pour chacun, ils avaient commencé à travailler sans plus s'adresser la parole .

__

S'il ne parle pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, je vais hurler ! pensa Duo, sur le point de casser son crayon . _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comporte ainsi ? Il ne me parle presque pas . Oui bon… pas plus que d'habitude . Mais il est vraiment différent ! Ahhh ! J'en ai marre!_

" HEERO !!! " cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne le voulut . 

Celui-ci continua à taper sur son PC bien que intérieurement, son cœur fit un saut . _C'était trop beau pour durer, _pensa-t-il .

" Hn ? "

" Pas de ' Hn ' qui tienne ! Comment veux-tu qu'on réalise ce truc si on ne le fait pas ensemble ! "

__

Il a raison ! Je suis coincé, se dit Heero, malgré lui .

" Alors dépêche-toi de te ramener ici ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher ! "

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prenant garde que Duo ne le vit pas . Il lui lança son regard glacial ' Ne-me-provoque-pas-ou-c'est-ta-natte-qui-va-souffrir ' mais Duo ne flancha pas d'un pouce . Résigné, il apporta son ordinateur et ses feuilles avec lui puis s'assit à côté de l'américain .

Satisfait et ravi, Duo lui montra ce qu'il avait écrit . Heero se sentit lui-même content . Il écouta le jeune garçon parler sans y prêter attention, ensorcelé par la voix mélodieuse de son ami . Il ne pouvait dénier que la présence de Duo l'avait manquée et que son attitude ne l'avait pas plus non plus .

" …ro ? Heero ? Tu m'écoutes ? "

" Huh ? " dit-il surpris .

" Ok ! Je parle dans le vent, merci !" dit Duo, moitié furieux, moitié amusé devant le regard confus que lui lança son ami . 

" Heero ? " reprit-il .

La voix soudaine douce et hésitante de Duo capta l'attention de Heero . Duo n'était jamais hésitant ! _Bizarre …_

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu . Duo frissonna mais ne se démonta pas pour autant .

" Hum… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je te demande çà parce que je te trouve bizarre . Enfin c'est-à-dire que tu parles moins - mais je te le reproche pas, hein ? Tu fais comme tu veux - mais comme d'habitude tu parles plus et que depuis hier tu ne m'as pas parlé pratiquement de toute la journée, je croyais que y' avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et … "

Heero écouta Duo parler et s'embarrasser de plus en plus sans l'interrompre . Le jeune garçon natté s'inquiéta et ne savait plus quoi dire . _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me parle plus ? _Il avait presque envie de pleurer . Presque ! N'y tenant plus, il s'agrippa à la manche de Heero et tira dessus . 

" Heero, réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît ! "

Le japonais frissonna et lui renvoya son regard . Duo avait les lèvres qui tremblaient et les yeux grands ouverts et brillants comme s'il allait pleurer . _Regarde ! C'est ta faute s'il est comme çà ! _se dit-il amèrement . 

" Je vais parfaitement bien Duo, " répondit-il enfin, la voix très calme bien qu'à l'intérieur, il était en ébullition . 

Duo baissa la tête, vaincu . _Bien ! Il ne veut pas te parler! A quoi bon ?! Résigne toi à accepter qu'il s'en fiche de toi . _Il lâcha Heero mais s'arrêta quand il sentit celui-ci l'arrêter et le prendre par le poignet . Il releva la tête et vit Heero, hésitant, détourner les yeux .

" Duo… écoute… " 

Mais il ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre . Lui dire quoi ? Qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus et que çà lui faisait peur ? Qu'il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle ? 

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se torturer plus quand il sentit les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Oh mon Dieu ! Faites qu'il ne me tue pas ! Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste réagi avec ce que lui disait son cœur et celui-ci lui disait 

__

Embrasse-le ! Maintenant ou jamais ! De toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre … 

Rien si ce n'est son amitié ! 

__

Oui mais dans un mois, tu perdras bien plus, crois-moi ! 

Décision prise et il l'embrassa . 

__

Ah ! maintenant je peux mourir heureux, pensa-t-il . Sentir la chaleur de Heero tout contre lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui firent tout oublier . Tous ses problèmes, tous ses soucis furent balayés en un éclair . Ne voulant pas tenter le diable plus longtemps, il tenta de se retirer quand il sentit Heero lui répondre et l'agripper par la taille, une main s'accrochant doucement à ses cheveux . Surpris mais ravi, il ferma les yeux et se laissa allongé sur le lit, Heero au-dessus de lui . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

C'est un rêve, c'est sûr ! pensa Heero en laissant sa langue parcourir l'intérieur de la bouche de Duo qui répondit allègrement à cet assaut . _Oh oui, mais dans ce cas, je préfère ne pas me réveiller . _

Il sentit son visage se chauffer et son corps brûler, la sensation du corps de Duo tout contre lui ne faisant que l'exciter encore plus . Ses mains parcoururent les lignes gracieuses et fermes de l'américain . Quand il s'arrêta au niveau de son sexe, Duo émit un gémissement de plaisir qui fit presque perdre contrôle au japonais . Il l'embrassa à nouveau, s'attardant près de ces lèvres pulpeuses et rouges qu'il mordit doucement . 

" Heeroooo… "gémit Duo en rabattant sa tête en arrière, permettant à Heero de poser plusieurs baisers sur son cou . 

" Hum Duo … " il répondit, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, avec plus d'urgence .

Duo avait le corps en feu . Le corps de Heero se frottant tout contre lui, son souffle rauque et haletant contre sa nuque … tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était arracher les vêtements de Heero et le sentir tout contre lui .

Il sentit Heero soulever sa chemise et caresser ses seins déjà durs de désir . Il gémit au contact et s'agrippa aux cheveux d'ébène du japonais . Son pantalon le serra de plus en plus mais il n'en prit pas attention et entoura la taille de Heero de ses jambes .

__

Oh-Mon-Dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que CELA voulait dire ? pensa Heero .

Déjà que son cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner tant il était enflammé par le désir que toute pensée cohérente lui sortait de la tête . 

__

Oh merde ! Je ne peux pas faire çà alors qu'il vient de sortir de l'infirmerie !

Mais il avait du mal à vouloir s'arrêter quand Duo l'embrassait contre son torse, sa chemise depuis longtemps disparue . C'est avec une grande force de self-control qu'il se dénoua de la grippe ferme de Duo alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : faire l'amour à cet ange et l'entendre hurler de plaisir et crier son nom . 

" Heero…? " dit Duo, les yeux encore brûlant de désir .

Celui-ci se redressa et, refusant de regarder le magnifique ange à ses côtés, il laissa tomber sa tête contre ses mains .

" Gomen, Duo " dit-il, en murmurant . " Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris . Tu viens de sortir de l'infirmerie et moi, je te saute dessus ! Je suis vraiment désolé . "

Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder . Il avait peur d'y voir de la répulsion ou du dégoût, oubliant sur le fait que l'américain s'était montré aussi consentant que lui . Il sentit soudainement des bras l'entourer autour de ses épaules et la tête de Duo se reposer tendrement contre son dos . Son cœur fit un bond rapide et il retint son souffle . 

" Heero no baka ! " dit Duo doucement . " Tu n'as pas à t'excuser . Je le voulais autant que toi . Mais tu as raison, je me sens encore un peu faible . " Il se serra plus fort contre lui . " Mais la prochaine fois, je t'interdis de t'arrêter ! " ajouta-t-il, le ton plus sérieux .

Heero crut qu'il allait exploser de joie et de bonheur . Il se retourna et fit face au jeune garçon . Tendrement, il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur les yeux améthystes de Duo, puis ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il l'embrassa avec plus de douceur . Duo y répondit avec joie et entoura de ses bras la nuque du japonais .

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Heero, il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, tous les élèves eurent la surprise de voir un nouveau couple se former . Heero et Duo ne cachèrent pas leur relation . Ils n'entendaient pas la cacher et n'en avaient pas honte . D'autre part, ceci ne choquait personne . Quelques couples de même sexe s'étaient déjà formés sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire . 

Dans les couloirs, Quatre accueillit ses deux amis avec un grand sourire . 

" Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire . Enfin ? C'est pas trop tôt ? Mais je suis content pour vous . " 

Et sur ces mots, il les prit dans ses bras. Duo riait pleinement tandis que Heero arborait un sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu . Trowa fit un signe de tête, ravi .

" Heero, si tu continues à sourire comme çà, tu vas finir par faire peur à tout le monde " dit l'européen, amusé .

Personne n'avait jamais vu le japonais sourire et cette transformation était extraordinaire . Il était en un mot à couper le souffle : ses yeux semblaient moins durs, son visage s'illuminait … 

Duo sourit à son tour et entoura la taille de Heero .

" Moi, je l'adore comme çà ! " dit-il en regardant son ' petit ami ' . Heero planta un baiser sur le front à ces paroles . 

" MAXWELL ! " dit une voix que Duo ne reconnut que trop bien . Il se retourna lentement et Wufei se tenait devant lui, les yeux flambant de colère . 

" Wufei ? " dit-il, surpris .

" Il faut que je te parle ! MAINTENANT ! " ajouta-t-il de plus en plus furieux . 

Connaissant son cousin, quand il avait quelque chose de sérieux à dire, il ne fallait pas attendre . Il le suivit rapidement non sans avoir avant calmer Heero qui voulait dire deux mots à Wufei sur sa façon de parler à SON petit ami .

- - - - - - - - - - - -

" Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? " demanda Duo une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans une salle vide .

" La rumeur circule que Yuy et toi êtes ensemble et d'après ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur ! " répondit Wufei, les bras croisés .

" C'est vrai et je peux savoir en quoi çà te gène ? " demanda-t-il de plus en plus énervé . " T'es jaloux ? " dit-il ensuite en souriant et les yeux brillant de malice . 

Wufei ne fit que lui lancer un regard furieux puis poussa un soupir . Duo cette fois-ci s'inquiéta .

" Quoi ? "

" Duo, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me suis pas inquiété . Tu ne t'étais pas mis avec quelqu'un mais je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, çà arriverait . Et çà me fait vraiment mal de te dire çà, surtout quand je vois que Heero et toi êtes si bien ensemble . " 

Il hésita encore puis détourna son regard, refusant de voir son cousin quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle . 

" Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir concernant ta maladie . Ton cœur est très faible comme tu le sais et tout effort ou n'importe quelle émotion trop importante ne ferait qu'aggraver ton cas . C'est pourquoi les sports t'ont été interdits . Mais il en va de même en ce qui concerne les rapports sexuels . Tu risquerais un arrêt cardiaque aussi sûrement qu'en faisant un jump de deux mètres . Je ne t'interdis pas de voir Heero mais fais attention . C'est ta vie que tu mets en jeu . "

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles fut pesant et insupportable pour Wufei . N'y tenant plus, il jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin . Duo restait debout face à la fenêtre . Il avait l'air calme mais sa main droite devenait blanche à force de s'agripper aux bords . Wufei grimaça .

" Duo ? Que comptes-tu faire ? "

Intérieurement, Duo avait envie de hurler . Le ciel s'acharnait vraiment sur lui pour lui mener une vie infernale . Il ne pouvait pas dire que ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec Heero lui était indifférent et que sa présence lui suffisait . Ce serait mentir . Or, Duo ne mentait jamais . Mais, si Heero continuait à l'aimer - il avait du moins l'espoir que le japonais ressentait quelque chose autre que le sexe avec lui - il pouvait vivre avec çà . 

Maintenant, comment le dire à Heero était une autre affaire . C'était à des moments comme celui-là qu'il avait vraiment envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Dites-moi vite ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Je vous avoue que j'ai pris du temps pour faire ce lime - je vous parle même pas du prochain lemon … Envoyez-moi vos avis et vos commentaires !!!

Comment va réagir Duo face à ce nouvel obstacle dans sa relation avec Heero ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, promis ^_^

Bye ! 


	6. Chapitre 6

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Salut, c'est sara-chan ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre . Désolée pour le retard !

ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre est un _lime_, _citrus _si vous préférez . Alors si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, OUT ! Je ne veux pas de blâmes ou quoi que ce soit ! Soyez sympas ^_^ . _Let's love open your heart …_

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 6

Heero regarda à nouveau Duo, frustré . Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr . Après que Duo ait fini de parler avec son cousin, il était revenu aussi souriant qu'à l'accoutumée mais lui, qui s'était fait expert dans toutes les expressions de son américain préféré, avait remarqué son regard inquiet et vague .

__

Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu lui dire Wufei pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Il avait eu envie d'attraper le jeune chinois par le col et lui demander quelques questions mais il sentait que celui-ci ne lui dirait rien quoiqu'il fasse .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tous les cinq avaient décidé de passer le samedi aux parcs pique-niquer puis faire un tour aux parcs d'attraction du coin . 

Duo n'avait encore rien dit à Heero et son secret lui rongeait de plus en plus . Heero était toujours aussi tendre et affectionné avec lui . Ce nouvel aspect chez Heero le surprit et le ravi d'autant plus . Qui aurait imaginé que le japonais pouvait se montrer ainsi ? Il avait décidé d'aller le chercher pour aller au lycée et le raccompagner . A chaque fois, ils se quittaient sur le seuil, s'échangeant de longs baisers . Pendant la journée, ils restaient collés ensemble avec leurs amis sous le regard désapprobateur de Wufei . 

Duo avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils devenaient, Heero et lui, de plus en plus proche . Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux . Et devoir annoncer çà l'effrayait . Comment réagirait Heero ? Il savait que Heero avait envie de lui . Leurs baisers passionnés en étaient la preuve et c'était avec une grande force de volonté que le japonais se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur son magnifique ange et lui arracher tous ses vêtements . Duo se rappela cependant l'autre soir quand il était à deux doigts de réaliser son plus cher désir mais aussi d'avoir le plus grand moment de frayeur de sa vie . 

***************** 

__

{{ flashback }} 

Tous les deux se trouvaient en classe à terminer leur rapport . Le lycée était déjà vide et il ne restait que la sécurité . Ils avaient décidé de rester encore quelques heures pour profiter du calme et se préparer pour leur exposé du lundi suivant . Assis à une table l'un en face de l'autre, Heero avait son ordinateur portable devant lui et tapait tout en écoutant Duo lui lire ses notes .

" Ok, je crois que cette partie est finie . Mais va falloir trouver encore quelques documents à la bibliothèque . Je crois pas qu'on ait parlé suffisamment de … " Duo s'interrompit quand il entendit Heero rire derrière son portable .

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? " demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'émerveillant encore une fois combien Heero pouvait être à couper le souffle quand il souriait .

" Je ne sais pas si la bibliothécaire serait ravie de nous revoir ,"dit le japonais en esquissant un sourire plutôt satisfait .

Duo à ce souvenir se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles . Ils étaient allés chercher de vieux bouquins dans la réserve et seuls, ils en avaient profité pour s'embrasser . Quand la vieille dame revint, Duo avait une de ses mains dans le pantalon de Heero .

Duo toussota sans quitter des yeux ses notes . 

" Hum… oui bon… où j'en étais ,"dit-il de plus en plus gêné . 

Parfois, il se sentait vraiment dégoûté de lui-même . Il devait arrêter de trop tenter Heero alors qu'il ne pouvait rien lui donner en retour . Heero n'avait pas une patience absolue, il jouait avec le feu . Mais comment pouvait-il dire non quand il sentait les lèvres chaudes et douces du japonais sur son cou, ou ses mains le parcourir, lui envoyant des frissons le long de son corps ? A ces pensées, Duo se mit à rougir de plus en plus . 

Heero observa Duo devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate . Il se demanda à quoi pouvait-il bien penser . _Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est de demander . _Il esquissa un sourire . _Ninmu ryoukai ._

Duo sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne . Il rencontra le regard brûlant de Heero et il frissonna .

" Heero ? " dit-il, tout en sentant son estomac remuer . _Oh mon Dieu ! Il est si beau ! Non non non ! Je ne lui sauterais pas dessus !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier . Heero était déjà sur lui en un clin d'œil, le jetant sur le sol .

La vue qu'il avait devant lui, Heero au-dessus de lui le regard affamé, lui fit rendre les armes aussitôt . Il était à sa merci . 

" Hee- "

Il s'interrompit quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes . Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et laissa ses mains se fondre dans les cheveux noirs du japonais. Heero sentit son sexe se durcir en entendant Duo lui répondre ainsi . Il se pressa contre lui, écartant les jambes de Duo . Exerçant des mouvements de va-et-vient contre l'américain, il lui laissa deviner ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire au jeune homme, celui-ci laissant échapper un autre gémissement . 

" Heero…Aaaah !" dit Duo, les yeux fermés . Heero posa une de ses mains, enrobant les curves fermes des fesses de Duo tandis que l'autre main déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise . Duo, perdu dans une avalanche de plaisir et de désir ne fit rien pour l'arrêter . A ce moment, les paroles de Wufei furent oubliées . Tout ce qui comptait maintenant étaient les mains de Heero sur lui et ses lèvres douces comme à cet instant où il les sentait sur son torse . Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand Heero se mit à lécher un de ses seins qui se durcit aussitôt à ce traitement .

" Heero …" gémit-il .

" Hum ? " répondit celui-ci en fredonnant . 

Heero observa, transfixé, l'image qu'offrait Duo . Il était magnifique . Les jeux fermés, la bouche rouge et ouverte, haletant, les cheveux dénoués, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire combien il était désirable . _Et cette créature est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! _se dit-il émerveillé . Heero sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus gênant . Sans attendre plus, il déboutonna le pantalon noir de Duo et y introduisit sa main à l'intérieur . Il fut gratifié d'un cri de plaisir de la part de l'américain . Continuant de masser le sexe de Duo, il se pencha vers lui .

" Duo ? "

" Nnnnh… oui ? " réussit-il à dire en haletant .

" Est-ce que tu aimes çà ? " demanda-t-il tout en pressant un peu plus fort . Duo renversa sa tête en arrière .

" Oh oui ! Nnnh ! " Heero commença à lécher l'oreille de Duo .

" Et si on terminait ce que l'on avait commencé dans ma chambre ? " murmura-t-il dans ses oreilles . Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un tremblement lui parcourut le dos . 

" Oh mon Dieu !" s'écria-t-il en repoussant Heero . 

Celui-ci, surpris, regarda le jeune homme se rhabiller tout en tremblent . 

" Duo ? Daijoubu ? " demanda-t-il inquiet .

" Haï . Heero, gomen…je …je n'aurai pas dû . Je suis désolé ." Comment pouvait-il faire çà à Heero ? Il était cruel envers lui . Le tenter comme çà … Mais s'il voulait vivre et avoir une chance de rester un plus longtemps avec lui, il devait arrêter tout de suite . _Je parie qu'il doit me détester maintenant ._ Il n'osa pas le regarder, trop effrayé d'y voir de la colère ou de la répulsion .

Heero fronça les sourcils . Il n'y comprenait rien . Un moment, Duo était près à lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait et l'instant d'après, il refusait . Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit .

" Duo, tu es vierge ?" demanda-t-il, sûr de lui . 

Duo faillit s'étrangler à cette question .

" Hein ?!! Pourquoi tu me demandes çà ? " _Où veut-il en venir ?_

" Je comprends très bien que tu ais peur . C'est normal la première fois . Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal . Je te le jure . " Il posa tendrement sa main contre la joue de Duo qui, automatiquement, se pencha contre lui, puis il ajouta: " Aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment . On reprendra quand tu seras prêt . "

Duo eut envie de pleurer . C'était à des moments comme celui-là qu'il voyait combien Heero tenait à lui . Il ne lui démentit pas- ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs- lui faisant croire que c'était la raison de son soudain changement et ils rentrèrent chez eux .

__

{{ fin flashback }} 

********************

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous à observer les feux d'artifices, la nuit étant déjà tombée .

Duo se blottit un peu plus contre Heero, soupirant de plaisir . 

__

Je t'aime Heero . Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi . Si cette opération ne réussit pas … et que j'en meurs, je veux savoir que tu continueras ta vie comme avant . 

Et à cette pensée, son cœur se serra . Dans une semaine, son destin serait scellé . S'il en mourrait … Il commença à trembler et se retint d'éclater en sanglots . Il sentit Heero le serrer plus fort . Son menton reposait sur la tête de l'américain tandis qu'il caressait tendrement ses longs cheveux soyeux .

" Duo ? "

" Hm ? "

" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire . Quoi que tu dises, je serais là et rien ne changera entre nous . "

Duo se redressa et regarda Heero . Il se mordit les lèvres, acquiesça puis reposa sa tête contre le torse du japonais .

__

Putain, Heero ! Dis- lui ! 

Facile à dire . On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est à ma place ! 

Quoi ? Heero qui a peur et qui hésite ! Incroyable ! 

Oh la ferme ! 

Heero se promit de lui dire la prochaine fois . Dire au jeune garçon assis contre lui qu'il était tombé amoureux fou de lui et qu'il espérait que ses sentiments étaient partagés . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Alors ? Vous suivez toujours ? Qu'en pensez- vous ? Dites moi vite !!! 

Prochain chapitre : angst, angst, angst… Quoi d'autre? angst , angst ….

Bye !


	7. Chapitre 7

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Salut, c'est sara-chan ! Cà fait un bail, ne ? Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas mal d'examens en ce moment et ce que j'écrivais ne me satisfaisait pas , alors je recommençais et recommençais … 

On m'a demandé ce que voulait dire "Nimmu Ryoukai " ( je l'avais mal orthographié la dernière fois ), çà veut dire mot pour mot " mission accomplie " . Voilà ^_^ 

Donc voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu !

ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre est noté NCS ! Alors prenez garde !!!

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later , attempt rape here 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 7

Duo se tortilla sur sa chaise à nouveau . Haussant un sourcil, Heero posa une main rassurante sur celle de l'américain . 

" Tout ira bien , Duo " dit-il " ce n'est qu'un exposé, ces 15 minutes passeront vite, tu verras . " 

Duo lui sourit mais intérieurement, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure . Aujourd'hui était le jour où leur long effort allait être enfin récompensé . D'habitude, la foule ou l'attention des autres l'indifférait mais là, c'était différent . Il allait travailler de concert avec Heero et cette idée le rendait nerveux . Il voulait que le japonais soit fier de lui et entendait ne pas commettre une seule erreur .

Soudain, il frissonna . Heero le remarqua .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " lui demanda-t-il, inquiet .

" Oh meeeeeeerde !!! " s'exclama Duo en se levant brusquement . " J'ai oublié une des diapo' dans mon casier . "

Il se retourna vers Heero, lui planta rapidement un baiser, " Je reviens tout de suite, Hee-chan ! " et il partit comme une fusée .

Heero le regarda partir les yeux ronds , _' Hee-chan ? ' _puis se mit à rire doucement .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Ouf ! Heureusement que je l'ai remarqué avant " dit Duo en refermant son casier . Il rangea sa diapo' dans sa poche et se retourna .

" Hello, Duo-kun " dit Shinji, juste devant lui, adossé à l'un des casiers .

Duo sursauta, surpris puis se reprit .

" Oh hum … salut Shinji ," répondit-il . " Hum… je suis pressé alors si tu veux bien m'excuser …. " 

Il passa devant le grand blond rapidement quand il sentit la main de Shinji sur son poignet le retenir . Il le regarda, moitié surpris, moitié irrité .

" Je voudrais discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi, Duo " dit Shinji, le sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres .

" Je suis pressé, je te l'ai dit, j'ai un exposé à présenter dans 10 minutes . "

" Oui oui , mais ce sera rapide, tu verras " ajouta le blond en le traînant derrière lui . 

Duo voulut se dégager mais Shinji le tenait fermement . Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide, Duo commença à se sentir mal à l'aise . 

__

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il m'a l'air pas clair ce type .

" Shinji, je t'écoute " dit Duo, les mains dans les poches, cachant ainsi son tremblement . Mais Shinji l'avait remarqué et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus . 

" Il paraît que tu es avec Yuy ? " dit-il à la fin . 

Duo cligna des yeux, surpris . " De quoi ?!! " 

" Je comprends que lui ait eu le béguin pour toi . Qui ne l'aurait pas ? Mais toi, Duo-kun, tsk tsk, tu mérites mieux . " 

Duo le fusilla du regard .

" Je ne vois pas en quoi çà te regarde et je t'interdis de porter un jugement quelconque sur Heero ! " 

" Wow ! Pas de quoi s'énerver ! " dit Shinji en sautant de table et en se plantant devant Duo, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre . " Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien, Yuy , pour que tu restes avec lui ? Il est un super coup ou quoi ? "

****

CLACK 

" La ferme ! " 

Shinji se contenta de sourire tout en massant sa joue . Duo décida de s'en aller quand Shinji lui attrapa les poignets et le jeta contre le mûr et se pressa entièrement contre lui . 

" Mais je parie que c'est rien comparé à toi, hein ? " lui dit-il le souffle rauque . 

" Va te faire foutre ! " lui répondit Duo en essayant de se dégager . 

" Tsk tsk ! En voilà une façon de parler à un ami , " dit Shinji l'air chagriné.

" Lâche-moi immédiatement ou tu vas le regretter ! "

Duo commençait à avoir peur maintenant mais il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer . _Du calme, Duo ! Si tu montre que tu as peur, t'es fini . _

" Tu peux crier comme tu veux, personne ne t'entendra , " et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa brutalement .

Duo resta figé, les yeux remplis d'horreur et de répulsion . Cette fois, c'était trop ! Il tenta de le frapper au visage mais Shinji l'évita . Toutes ses tentatives pour se libérer furent vaines , Shinji était bien plus grand et bien plus fort que lui .

__

Espèce de salaud ! Je vais te tuer ! 

Soudain son cœur fit un bond . _Oh mon Dieu, il ne va pas … !_

Ses doutes furent confirmées quand il sentit la main de Shinji arracher sa chemise tandis qu'il fut jeté contre le sol .

" Hee- ! "

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier quand Shinji lui lança un coup de poing en plein visage . Sa vision fut comme obscurcie par un voile léger tandis qu'il sentit un filet de sang s'échapper de ses lèvres . Shinji en profita pour lui ficeler les poignets et lui entourer la bouche d'un foulard . Tout était parfait .

" On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir, " dit Shinji en ricanant . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre . 15 minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et le professeur était déjà arrivé .

__

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Cà ne devrait pas lui prendre autant de temps ! 

Heero commença à s'inquiéter quand soudain, il sentit une boulette de papier sur sa tête . Il se retourna .

" Yuy ! Où est Maxwell ? " chuchota Wufei, derrière lui, à sa gauche . 

" Il devait récupérer quelque chose à son casier. Mais il devrait être déjà revenu , " répondit-il, ne cachant pas son inquiétude .

__

Est-ce qu'il aurait fait un autre malaise ? pensa-t-il , n'étant pas au courant exact de la maladie de Duo . Wufei de son côté sentit son cœur s'accélérer, quelque chose n'allait pas .

" J'ai vu Duo en arrivant, moi . " 

Les deux asiatiques se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Karry, une petite brunette .

" Il discutait avec Shinji . Je les ai vus ensuite s'en aller ensemble . Et puis, je suis partie, la cloche sonnait . "

Heero se leva brusquement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure . Sans un mot, il sortit de la classe en courant .

__

Si ce salaud a fait quoique ce soit à Duo… Kami-sama ! Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! 

A SUIVRE …

__

Waaa ! Le chapitre 7 est fini ! C'est un peu court , je sais mais je tenterais de faire mieux la prochaine fois , OK ?!

Prochain chapitre : Heero arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Duo ? Celui-ci survivra-t-il à cette attaque malgré sa maladie létale?

A bientôt ! Bye ^_^ 


	8. Chapitre 8

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

*snif snif* Deux personnes seulement m'ont donné leur avis sur le chap 7 . Est-ce que je dois continuer ou pas ? Dites-moi si vous trouver que çà n'en vaut pas la peine et çà m'éviterait de m'obstiner à continuer cette fic . Quand à ceux qui m'ont répondu, MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ^_^ 

ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre est noté NCS ! Alors prenez garde !!!

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later , attempt rape here 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 8

Heero ne continua pas plus deux pas qu'il remarqua Wufei courant à ses côtés .

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je peux m'occuper de ce salaud moi-même ! " dit le japonais en grinçant des dents .

Wufei lui lança un regard glacé .

" Duo est mon cousin alors quiconque ose lui faire du mal aura affaire à moi ! "

" Hn ."

" Ce Shinji, il n'avait pas l'habitude de lancer des remarques crues à propos de Duo ? "

A ces mots, Heero frissonna . " Tu ne crois pas qu'il … "

" D'après ce que j'ai vu, ce type est complètement dingue ," dit Wufei , l'air écœuré . " S'il tente quoi que ce soit , je vais le tuer ! "

Heero attrapa Wufei par le bras .

" Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que vous cachez toi et Duo ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tous ces secrets ! "

Wufei le regarda sans le quitter des yeux, le jugeant du regard . Pas moyen de refuser, Heero était plus que jamais décidé à recevoir une réponse et ce, dès maintenant . 

Le jeune chinois soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs puis, lui dit tout .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Arrête de bouger comme çà où je te cogne encore ! " hurla Shinji, en retirant le pantalon de Duo . 

Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard de glace et lui envoya un coup de pied . Shinji grogna et le frappa au visage . Quand Duo fut débarrassé de ses vêtements , Shinji faillit perdre contrôle . 

Une peau blanche comme le lait, une douceur semblable à la plus pure soie , un ventre plat et des abdos fermes, des jambes longues et fines … Duo était l'image même de la perfection . Mais ce qui attirait plus le regard était , outre ces immenses yeux améthystes, ces longs cheveux soyeux et dorés qui ne demandaient qu'à être touchés . 

" Yuy doit vraiment passer de bons moments avec toi . J'parie qu'il doit te prendre tous les soirs . "

Au regard fuyant de Duo, Shinji ricana .

" Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? Alors t'es encore vierge . "

Shinji sentit l'excitation lui monter . Il allait avoir le plaisir de prendre cet ange le premier . _Ah, Yuy ! Je t'avais dis que ce serait moi qui gagnerait toujours à la fin ! Et quel prix !_

Défaisant sa ceinture fébrilement et jetant son pantalon ailleurs, il écarta fermement les jambes de l'américain . Duo lui lança un regard effrayé et rempli de larmes qu'il ne réfrénait plus . De toutes ses forces, il essaya une dernière fois de le repousser mais ce fut en vain . 

" Inutile ! Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ," dit Shinji le regard brillant d'excitation . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après que Wufei ait fini, Heero resta pétrifié . Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête et il avait une soudaine envie de hurler .

__

Bon Dieu ! Quand je pense que j'ai failli …! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait agit comme çà , l'air effrayé et inquiet ! 

" Duo ne voulait rien te dire . Il ne savait pas comment tu le prendrais, " ajouta Wufei . " Mais maintenant, tu as le droit de le savoir ."

Heero se remit soudainement à courir . L'histoire prenait un tour différent . La vie de Duo était en jeu !

" Merde ! Il faut vite les trouver avant que Shinji ne lui fasse quoique ce soit ! " s'écria-t-il , le cœur battant à cent à l'heure . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Mon Dieu, nooon ! 

Plutôt mourir cent fois que çà ! 

Remarque, c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver dans quelques minutes , se dit-il hystérique .

A présent, il se trouvait comme déconnecté de la réalité . C'était comme s'il se trouvait être spectateur de la scène . Il réagit à peine quand Shinji se pencha sur lui et écarta ses jambes . Seule une larme coula le long de sa joue .

__

Heero … 

Le nom de Heero résonna dans sa tête , la seule idée cohérente dans son esprit en état de choc .

Soudain, il entendit comme au loin la porte claquée brusquement et des pas rapides résonnés, puis Shinji fut projeté contre le mur . 

" DUO !!! " 

Le jeune garçon redressa la tête . Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où ! 

__

Heero ! Heero est venu me sauver !

Puis il oublia tout quand l'obscurité l'enveloppa complètement .

" DUOOOO !!! " hurla Heero .

A SUIVRE …

__

Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez, je vous en prie ! 

Bye !

__


	9. Chapitre 9

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Waah ! *rit et saute sur place* Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise toujours ! Commençait à m'inquiéter … 

****

"Sakurazukalori ": je sais, j'en fais baver à notre cher Duo . Mais qui a entendu dire que les auteurs aimaient torturer leurs personnages? "**Evie" : **Ne t'inquiète pas, 'suis pas prête d'arrêter tant que cette fic n'est pas terminée . "**Amelie aka Amy" : **fin positive ? pas le droit de les torturer encore plus ?*fait la moue et boude* "**Séliya" : **don't kill me ! * cours et va se cacher *

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later , attempt rape 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 9

Trowa et Quatre venaient de finir les cours et s'étaient immédiatement dépêchés d'aller voir leurs amis. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie, ils virent d'abord Wufei adossé contre le mûr, les bras croisés . Ils le saluèrent puis se tournèrent et trouvèrent un Heero effondré sur une chaise, la tête posée lourdement contre ses mains et les épaules voûtées . Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur ami dans un tel état de tristesse et de désolation . 

" Comment va-t-il ? " demanda Quatre, en s'asseyant près du jeune homme . 

Celui-ci haussa les épaules . 

" Comment veux-tu qu'il aille après que cet enfoiré ait failli le violer ? " dit Heero sur le point de crier . 

Quatre se mordit les lèvres puis reprit . 

" L'important, c'est que tu sois arrivé à temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Maintenant, tout ce qu'il a besoin, c'est de ton soutien et de toute ton affection , " dit l'arabe en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami . "Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente seul . Quand il se réveillera, je veux que tu l'accueilles le sourire aux lèvres . D'accord ? Et pas d'objection ! "

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire et hocha la tête . Comme c'était bon de savoir qu'il avait des amis près de lui à des moments pareils . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été tout seul . 

" Qu'ont-ils fait de l'autre détraqué ? " demanda Trowa sans nommer directement Shinji . 

Heero ferma les poings, fort, puis il dit entre les dents, " A l'heure qu'il est, sûrement sur le point d'être envoyé en prison . Et vous savez le pire ? C'est qu'il n'y restera sûrement pas plus d'un an parce qu'il est mineur ! Il pourra après sortir sans se soucier de rien ! "

Quatre et Trowa ne dirent rien tandis que Wufei murmura quelques mots comme "Injustice " et autres . Ils connaissaient le système juridique aussi bien que Heero et dans des cas comme celui-ci, rien à faire .

" Au moins, j'aurais la satisfaction de m'être vengé," ajouta Heero, le sourire dur et terrifiant tandis qu'il repensa à ce qui s'était passé hier, après que Wufei lui ait tout dit sur l'état de Duo . 

***************** 

__

{{ flashback }} 

Courant sans trop savoir où mais comme porté par son instinct, Heero traversa le couloir des salles de science, suivi à talon par Wufei . Les paroles du chinois l'avaient comme anesthésiées . Seul Duo comptait pour l'instant . Après, il verrait . 

Un bruit à sa droite attira son attention et il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre de la porte . Ce qu'il vit le glaça jusqu'au sang . 

Duo se trouvait les mains liées à chaque pied d'une table, complètement nu, Shinji au-dessus de lui, le pantalon rabaissé . Pas la peine d'être sorcier pour deviner ce qui se passait à cet instant . 

Avec un cri de rage, il défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et en un clin d'œil, envoya valser Shinji contre le mûr . _Non non pitié ! Faîtes qu'il n'ait rien, Seigneur ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! Mais dites-moi qu'il n'a rien ! _Il s'agenouilla face à son bien-aimé et le prit doucement dans ses bras .

" Duo ? " dit-il, la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes . 

Voir le jeune garçon dans cet état faillit lui faire perdre l'esprit . _Non ! Plus tard ! Pas maintenant ! Inquiète-toi d'abord de Duo !_

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, le regard blanc .

__

Etat de choc, pensa Heero en grimaçant . Il voulut dire encore quelque chose mais au moment même, il sentit les forces de Duo se relâcher et sa tête retomber mollement contre lui . 

" Duo ! "s'écria-t-il le cœur battant la chamade . Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et il vit Wufei derrière lui . 

" Il est inconscient, Yuy . Laisse-le . C'est mieux qu'il soit comme çà pour le moment . "

Heero hocha la tête puis reposa son regard sur l'américain . Il remarqua qu'il était encore nu et s'empressa de le recouvrir de sa veste. Peu de temps après, les infirmiers arrivèrent, appelés par Wufei, et emmenèrent Duo avec eux . 

Quand il fut rassuré que Duo soit mis entre de bonnes mains, il se retourna du côté de Shinji qui se trouvait encore inconscient . Son regard se durcit et ses poings se fermèrent . Il s'agenouilla devant le blond et lui frappa à la joue, * fort *. Un léger grognement lui répondit . Jugeant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller, Heero le claqua à nouveau à l'autre joue .

" Réveille-toi, espèce de fumier ! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était comprimé dans son crâne et qu'il allait explosé . 

__

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? pensa-t-il . 

Une brusque douleur à la joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux . Ce qu'il vit alors ne lui plut pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout et la mémoire lui revint en un clin d'œil . 

__

Oh merde merde merde ! Comment je vais me sortir de là ?

Heero lui lançait l'un de ses regards les plus meurtriers et avait un de ces airs les plus menaçants qui provoquèrent un frisson au blond .

" Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour aux vestiaires ? Je t'ai prévenu, mais apparemment, tu n'as rien compris . "

Heero sembla réfléchir une seconde puis esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant . 

" Il ne me reste qu'à te faire rentrer çà dans ton cerveau de détraqué, ne ? " 

Et avant que Shinji ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut assailli d'une multitude de coup : au visage, au ventre, aux bras, aux jambes, sans omettre ses parties génitales . 

" Tiens ! Prends çà espèce de salaud ! " cria Heero, qui sentait l'adrénaline lui monter dans les veines . Il était tout à sa rage, il s'était retenu dans les bras de Duo mais maintenant, rien ne l'arrêterait . 

" Cà c'est pour Duo ! Et çà encore ! Et puis çà ! " hurlait Heero à plein poumon . 

Il sentit soudain qu'on l'arrêtait par derrière .

" Cà suffit Yuy ! " dit la voix de Wufei, autoritaire . " Il a eu plus que son compte . Cà ne sert à rien de te faire expulser du lycée en plus de tout çà . "

Heero reprit son souffle sans lâcher du regard Shinji . Celui-ci s'était recroquevillé contre le mûr pour se protéger . Il saignait du visage et ses vêtements étaient rougis de sang . 

" Hn, " répondit le japonais en se redressant .

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Wufei le relâcha . Puis ils attendirent que la sécurité vienne chercher Shinji avant de retourner auprès de Duo . 

__

{{ fin flashback }} 

********************

Quatre et Trowa ne se montrèrent pas choqués après que Heero ait fini de leur relater les évènements . A sa place, ils auraient fait pareil . Quiconque osait faire du mal à leur ami méritait un tel traitement .

Maintenant, ils n'attendaient plus que le réveil de Duo .

A SUIVRE …

__

L'auteur est éreintée et attend quelques mots pour la remettre sur pied et attaquer la suite ! * la suite * Arggh ! *tombe dans les pommes* Quand se finira cette histoire ? * rit * Je plaisante ! Cette fic me tient bcp à cœur alors :

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !


	10. Chapitre 10

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Merci de continuer à m'encourager les amis, çà me donne la pêche ^_^

****

Shakes kinder pingui : J'espère que je réussirais à te convertir au 1x2 ! En tout cas, moi, j'en suis une fan inconsidérée . **Shini_demon:**Thankyou very much for your review . I'm glad that you like it . If I was better in English, I would do it but, well …

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 10

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux . Jetant un coup d'œil, il reconnut immédiatement le plafond de l'infirmerie . 

__

Génial ! Je dois sûrement avoir une chambre réservée à mon nom ici !

L'esprit encore confus par les calmants que le médecin lui avait administré, il tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs .

__

Ok ! Je suis allé chercher un truc dans mon casier pour l'exposé . Tiens, en parlant d'exposé ! Va falloir que je repasse çà . Ah, la barbe ! Oui bon, où j'en étais … Ah oui ! Et Shinji est arrivé et …

Son cœur fit un bond . Il n'aurait pas été surpris s'il était proche de l'arrêt cardiaque . A l'instant, tout lui revenait . Toute la scène se rejoua dans son esprit . 

__

Non calme-toi , calme-toi Duo ! Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la boule ! 

Mais toutes ces paroles ne firent rien pour le rassurer et c'est à peine s'il prit conscience que le cri qu'il entendait était le sien .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!! "

Heero redressa la tête brusquement . Une seule pensée lui vint __ _Duo _et il fonça dans la chambre, suivi de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei . 

Duo se débattait dans son lit, des spasmes le parcouraient et ses yeux étaient dilatés . Il continuait de hurler sans remarquer leur présence . Heero s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras . Il tenta de le rassurer en lui disant des mots réconfortants .

" Duo ! Calme-toi . C'est moi, Heero . Je suis là . Shh ! Cà va maintenant, je suis là . Shh ! "

Duo semblait ne pas l'entendre car il continuait de hurler . Mais peu à peu, les paroles douces et rassurantes du japonais l'apaisèrent et il se calma . Il s'agrippa au T-shirt de Heero comme si sa vie en dépendait puis, sa tête, reposant contre son torse, pencha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormit . 

Heero lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tandis que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal . Voir ainsi Duo lui faisait mal . Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était en morceaux . Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur pour lui-même alors que pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait mais Duo . 

__

T'es vraiment mordu, hein ? reprit la voix familière .

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la peine de le nier .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, tous les cinq se trouvèrent dans la chambre de Duo à l'aider à préparer ses valises . Le jeune garçon devait en effet partir ce soir pour l'hôpital pour l'opération qui devait se dérouler dans quelques heures .

Les quatre garçons échangèrent quelques regards devant le silence inhabituel qui accompagnait désormais Duo . Depuis son réveil hier, c'est à peine s'il souriait ou faisait part de la conversation . Il semblait être ailleurs, comme plongé dans ses pensées . Ils ne savaient pas comment aider leur jeune ami . Ils avaient proposé de l'écouter, de raconter sa peine pour le soulager mais il avait refusé catégoriquement . Même les prières de Heero ne firent rien . 

Heero, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire . Voir son bien-aimé se refermer sur lui-même et refuser son aide était pour lui insupportable. Il avait l'impression que Duo ne lui faisait plus confiance . S'il pouvait avoir Shinji devant lui, il se ferait une joie de l'utiliser comme punching-ball . 

Lorsque leurs amis partirent pour leur laisser quelques moments de solitude, Heero, assit sur le lit de Duo, s'éclaircit la voix et prit son courage à deux mains .

" Duo ? "

Celui-ci se trouvait devant son placard à retirer quelques vêtements pour les ranger dans sa valise . 

" Hum ? "

" Il faut qu'on parle , " dit-il, la voix ferme, n'admettant pas de refus . 

Pour quelqu'un d'inattentif, il aurait pu croire que Duo resta indifférent, mais pour Heero, lorsqu'il vit le tremblement qui parcourut les mains du jeune homme, il sut qu'il avait bien fait .

" Duo, "reprit-il " arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé . Tu ne peux pas oublier ou refuser qu'on t'aide après ce genre de chose . Nous sommes là, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et moi . Tu peux avoir confiance en nous … en moi … Tu sais que je tiens à toi et que je serais toujours là pour toi . "

Duo, pendant son monologue, n'avait pas bougé un cil . Il était resté planter devant le placard . Avait-il entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Mais Heero savait que chaque mot avait été reçu . Il se leva alors et s'approcha de Duo . Celui-ci se retourna brusquement face à lui et recula d'un pas . 

" Non ! " s'écria-t-il . 

Heero s'arrêta aussitôt . Ce mot, ce seul mot, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet . Il aurait aussi bien pu recevoir une claque en plein visage . Duo … Duo avait peur de lui . C'était la dernière chose qui lui fallait . 

__

Calme-toi ! Il est encore fragile . C'est normal . Allez Heero, c'est à toi de jouer !

Heero se força à se relaxer et peu à peu, il sentit ses lèvres esquisser un sourire rassurant . 

" Duo ? "

Celui-ci ne répondit pas . 

" Duo, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît , " reprit Heero, le ton plus ferme . 

Le garçon leva la tête mais refusait toujours de croiser son regard . Le japonais poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait souvent quand il ne savait pas quoi faire . 

" Ecoute … Je ne dirais pas que toute cette histoire pourra s'effacer comme çà du jour au lendemain . Mais l'important, c'est que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, d'accord ? Tu peux compter sur moi . " 

Duo se relaxa peu à peu . Les paroles de Heero lui firent comme un baume au cœur . Il savait que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai . 

__

Arrête de continuer à broyer du noir . Tout est fini maintenant et demain, ta vie sera en jeu . C'est peut-être ton dernier jour avec Heero aujourd'hui . 

Duo se laissa glisser contre le placard et éclata en sanglots . 

Les larmes qu'il avait tant retenues se libérèrent et semblèrent ne plus s'arrêter . La douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son cœur se mélangeait avec la peur qu'il éprouvait de ne plus revoir Heero . Toutes ces émotions explosèrent, retenues trop longtemps, et à présent, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, pleurer jusqu'aux dernières larmes de son corps . 

Heero s'attendait à cette réaction . A vrai dire, si Duo ne réagissait pas dans les dix minutes qui suivent, il aurait commencé à paniquer . 

__

Dingue comme ce garçon t'as changé, hein Yuy ? 

C'est vrai, il y a un mois, rire, pleurer, être effrayé lui aurait paru grotesque et signe de faiblesse . Mais maintenant, il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Duo . Il gouttait toutes ces émotions chaque seconde, savourant aussi bien les peines que les joies . Il avait découvert qu'il était humain, qu'il n'était pas une machine dépourvue d'émotion . Et tout cela, il le devait à Duo . 

Duo .

Duo, qui lui avait fait découvrir que l'amour était aussi possible pour lui . Cette émotion, nouvelle pour lui, l'avait effrayée au départ . Toute cette tendresse, ce besoin qu'il avait de protéger Duo, s'était développé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire . Il les avait pourtant acceptés car il savait que c'était Duo qui comptait pour lui . C'était à lui qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir son cœur . Et maintenant, il était prêt à tout pour le garder avec lui . Et ce n'était pas un détraqué ou une opération qui le séparerait de son Duo . 

Lorsque les sanglots de Duo redoublèrent, il s'agenouilla près de lui et doucement, le prit dans ses bras contre lui . Duo n'émit pas d'objection cette fois-ci mais pleura plus fort . Heero le laissa faire tandis qu'il massa gentiment le dos de Duo et caressa ses longs cheveux . Peu à peu, Duo se calma mais resta collé contre Heero . 

Ils restèrent silencieux, aucun des deux ne brisant le silence, savourant ce moment de tendresse et de réconfort qu'ils trouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Ce fut Duo qui parla le premier . 

" Heero, tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ? "

Heero frissonna . Il avait compris ce que Duo venait de lui dire . Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre . 

" Ne dis pas n'importe quoi . Tout ira bien, tu verras . Tu seras entre les mains de bons chirurgiens . "

Duo resserra son étreinte .

" Réponds-moi, Heero . " 

Celui-ci ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentit quelque chose lui picoter et lui brûler les yeux . 

" Non, je ne t'oublierais jamais Duo . Jamais , " dit-il enfin, la voix étranglée . 

Aucun des deux ne retinrent leurs larmes alors qu'ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre . Ils refusèrent de croire que c'était leurs derniers instants ensemble . 

Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'eux et peu importait le reste . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Vous avez vu ! Déjà le chapitre 10 et c'est pas près d'être fini … Allez, j'attends vos commentaires . 

Ja ! 


	11. Chapitre 11

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Voici le chapitre 11 ! J'avoue que j'aime particulièrement celui-ci . Enfin bon ,ce sera à vous d'en juger .

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 11

Dix heures venaient de sonner et l'hôpital était déjà rempli de bruits de voix et d'agitation . Ce n'était pas comme hier soir quand ils étaient arrivés vers vingt-deux heures . Tout le monde dormait sauf le personnel hospitalier . 

Heero regarda passer les infirmières et les docteurs sans vraiment les voir . Il essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter mais c'était trop lui demander . Duo était en ce moment au bloc opératoire . On était en train de l'ouvrir et de toucher l'organe qui permettait à Duo d'exister et une seule fausse manœuvre, un seul dérapage et il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Duo sourire rien que pour lui . 

Il y avait de quoi rester éveiller toute la nuit .

Quatre et Trowa avaient promis de revenir lorsque l'opération serait terminée après leurs cours mais Wufei avait tenu absolument à rester . Bien que ses amis avaient insisté pour qu'il aille se reposer une heure, Heero avait refusé et se trouvait maintenant dans la salle d'attente avec Wufei . 

Il repensa à Duo et à leurs derniers mots avant que les effets de l'anesthésie ne l'emmènent aux pays des songes . 

***************** 

__

{{ flashback }} 

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre au chevet de Duo tandis qu'une infirmière s'occupait des derniers préparatifs . 

" Je n'aurais jamais cru que je vous verrais tous m'accompagner ," dit Duo, allongé sous une couverture .

" Eh ! Les amis, çà sert à quoi ? " dit Quatre en feignant d'être vexé . 

Duo se contenta de sourire mais chacun voyait bien comme les mots l'avaient profondément touché . 

" Ta mère est quelqu'un de spécial , " ajouta Quatre .

" Y a pas deux comme elle, " dit Duo en riant .

On entendit Wufei, adossé au mûr, murmurer : " J'aurais pas pu mieux la décrire . "

Heero réprima un frisson au souvenir de Madame Maxwell . 

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée il y a deux heures, tous étaient comme maintenant près de Duo . Dès qu'elle entra, elle prit son fils dans ses bras . Duo crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxier avant l'opération . 

" Duo ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue t'accompagner mais je ne pouvais pas fermer le magasin plus tôt . "

" C'est pas grave, m'man . L' important c'est que tu sois là , " dit le jeune garçon en étouffant un sanglot . 

Comme çà faisait longtemps qu'il avait vu sa mère . Il avait l'impression que cela faisait dix ans . Les quatre garçons se décidèrent à laisser la mère et le fils en privé mais ils ne connaissaient pas Madame Maxwell . 

" Duo, tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ? " 

" Oh, excuse-moi m'man," dit-il en essuyant une larme . 

En voyant son Duo, Heero eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais il se retint et attendit .

" Voici Quatre, Trowa et Heero . "

Helen se redressa et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre . Chacun eut la soudaine impression d'être passé sous un rayon laser .

" Oui oui , j'ai entendu parler de vous par Duo et Wufei . " Celui-ci, à son nom, frissonna et se retira un peu plus à l'ombre . " Quatre et Trowa, " continua-t-elle, " ce sont ces garçons qui ne peuvent passer une seconde sans se bec coter . "

Les deux concernés rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles - réaction plutôt remarquable si on connaissait Trowa - tandis que Heero faillit s'étrangler de rire et envoyèrent deux regards meurtriers à Duo . 

" Eh ! Me regardez pas comme çà ! J'y suis pour rien si maman est curieuse dans l'âme , " dit celui-ci en se cachant sous sa couverture . 

Puis elle se tourna vers Heero . Son regard s'adoucit .

" Heero . Je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir protégé Duo comme vous l'avez fait . "

Heero lui renvoya son sourire et s'inclina . 

" Il n'y a rien à remercier . Je l'ai fait avec plaisir . " 

" Hmm, tu as raison, Duo . Il est * très * sexy ! "

" N'est-ce pas ! " acquiesça Duo en regardant fièrement Heero . 

Celui-ci avait viré au rouge tomate tandis que les trois autres ricanèrent dans leur coin . 

__

Je vois maintenant pourquoi Wufei la craint ! Elle n'a pas peur des mots . Je vois de qui tient Duo !

Lorsque Madame Maxwell repartit en promettant de revenir dans quelques heures, tous l'appelaient Helen . Heero était devenu comme un fils et le japonais se trouva dans ses bras avec Duo avant qu'elle ne parte . 

" Préviens-nous quand ta mère reviendra , on saura à quoi s'attendre la prochaine fois, " ajouta Quatre en riant .

" Promis," répondit Duo en riant lui aussi . 

" Duo, " dit Trowa " quand tu sortiras, n'oublie pas que tu me dois un match . Je n'ai pas oublié le panier que tu as marqué l'autre jour sous mon nez . " 

L' américain sourit . Pas ce sourire faux qui semblait cacher ses peines et ses blessures, mais un vrai sourire radiant . Heero n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau . 

" C'est promis, " dit-il avec émotion, "quand je sortirais, on fera un match de basket tous les cinq . " 

" Maxwell ! "

" Wufie ! " répondit Duo du tac au tac . 

Celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu . 

" Quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu regretteras de ne pas y être rester . Je vais pouvoir te faire payer toutes ces années d'humiliation et d'injustice!" dit-il alors que son regard s'illuminait d'un éclat qui se voulait terrifiant bien que ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire affectueux. 

" Oh Wu-man ! Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à ton cousin qui t'aime tant ! " dit Duo en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus . 

"Ne me tente pas , " dit celui-ci . 

Peu après, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei laissèrent les deux jeunes hommes ensemble avant que l'heure des visites ne finisse . 

Heero se trouvait assis sur le lit de Duo, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, alors que l'américain se tenait contre lui . Ils avaient leurs doigts entrelacés et le japonais caressait distraitement les cheveux de Duo . Un silence apaisant et confortable régnait, chacun savourant le moment qui leur était permis .

Cependant Heero était loin d'être calme . A l'intérieur, tout était chaotique . Il avait décidé de dire enfin à Duo qu'il l'aimait mais il ne savait pas comment et tout cela le frustrait . Duo sentit sa nervosité et se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux . 

" Heero ? Daijoubu ? "

" Aa . "

Duo fronça des sourcils, peu convaincu . Il voyait bien que Heero voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il avait du mal à se décider . Pour le rassurer, il s'assit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras tendrement tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs aux mèches rebelles . 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hee-chan ? " lui demanda-t-il doucement . 

Lorsqu'il l'appela ainsi, Heero sentit ses doutes et ses craintes se dissiper et le quitter . Il se sentait maintenant confiant et déterminé . Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

" Duo… tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie . Tu m'as fait découvrir ce que c'était que rire, s'amuser mais aussi pleurer, avoir peur et que sais-je encore … Toutes ces émotions, je ne les aurais jamais découvertes sans toi . Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de nouveau et de meilleur . Avant-hier, " sa voix s'étrangla sous l'émotion, " avant-hier, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie . J'ai pris conscience de l'importance que tu représentais pour moi . Je veux rester près de toi, avec toi aussi longtemps que possible, tant que tu veux bien sûr . " Il resserra son étreinte . " Je t'aime, Duo . Maintenant et pour toujours . Aishiteru . "

Il hésitait à le regarder . Il ne voulait pas être tout de suite déçu et voir ses espoirs s'effondrer . Puis, tremblant, il le dévisagea . Duo avait les yeux grands ouverts et ils étaient remplis de larmes mais Heero savait que c'était de la joie et du bonheur qu'il y voyait . 

" Duo ? "

Il sentit tout à coup son souffle se couper quand Duo se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort . 

" Je t'aime aussi Heero ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose et … "

Duo continua de parler et parler . Quand il était sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait l'habitude de parler et dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête . Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle confession de la part de Heero . Il savait que le japonais avait de l'affection pour lui, son inquiétude qu'il lui avait témoignée à son égard depuis avant-hier en était la preuve , mais qu'il l'*aime* , c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Il se demandait même s'il ne rêvait pas .

" Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, " lui répondit Heero en souriant, amusé à sa question qu'il avait formulé tout haut . " Et quand tu iras mieux, " reprit-il le regard brillant, " on reprendra où on en était , et cette fois-ci, * rien * ni personne ne nous interrompra . C'est d'accord ? "

Duo n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir de quoi il parlait . Il rougit et planta un baiser dans le cou de Heero . 

" C'est d'accord, " lui murmura-t-il en souriant . 

__

{{ fin flashback }} 

********************

Heero ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir . 

" Duo, reviens-moi vite . "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A peine ferma-t-il les yeux que la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit et qu'une infirmière en sortit en courant . Heero se leva aussitôt et Wufei se redressa . Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il la retint par le bras . 

" S'il-vous plaît Monsieur, je suis pressée, " dit-elle en tentant de se dégager . 

Heero maintint sa grippe, montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu . 

" Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis un ami de Duo Maxwell, le patient que vous êtes en train d'opérer . "

" Désolée Monsieur, mais c'est confidentiel, "dit-elle fermement .

Heero sentit son sang bouillonné et sa patience venir à bout . Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de pas normal et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait,* maintenant * !

" Je vous conseille de lui répondre . Quand il est comme çà, il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il dit, " ajouta Wufei, calme, bien que le tremblement de ses mains démontraient le contraire . 

L'infirmière hésita quelques instants puis jugeant qu'elle avait déjà assez perdu son temps comme çà, elle se décida à leur dire . Et puis ce jeune homme semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour le pauvre garçon . Elle soupira . 

" Le patient vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque . "

A SUIVRE … 

__

Aller vite, dites-moi se que vous en pensez !!! 

Merci de toujours suivre cette fic hug 

Bye ! 


	12. Chapitre 12

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

Voici le chapitre 12 les amis . J'ai vraiment senti ma dernière arriver en lisant vos reviews … Vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas une sadique . Moi non plus je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal . ^_~

****

Amelie : pas la peine de te mettre à genoux, Amy-chan . Nos deux tourtereaux seront réunis . 

****

Shini_demon : non çà ne me dérange pas , au contraire écris -moi , çà me fait plaisir ! 

****

Asuka kureru :ah pitié, ne me hait pas ! * chibi eyes* En ce qui concerne le lien entre les deux cousins, je l'expliquerais dans le prochain chapitre . 

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

… pensées entre le personnage et sa " conscience "

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 12

Duo avait l'impression de flotter . C'était une sensation agréable et plaisante . Il se sentait en paix . S'il pouvait rester ainsi encore un peu…

" DUO ! "

__

Huh ? On dirait que quelqu'un m'appelle . 

" Duo ! Tu vas ouvrir les yeux ou 'faut que j'te secoue ! "

Duo les ouvrit aussitôt et se trouva face à face avec un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude : Solo, son meilleur ami - qui était mort il y a deux ans soi dis en passant . 

" Solo !!! Mais comment c'est possible ? Je rêve ou quoi ? " s'écria-t-il les yeux grands ouverts . 

" En plein dans le mille , " dit celui-ci . 

" Hein ? " dit Duo qui n'y comprenait plus rien . 

Solo s'approcha et lui tapota la tête . 

" Toujours un train de retard, hein ? " dit-il en riant . " On est dans tes rêves . Autrement, il me serait impossible de te voir . Et alors ?! C'est comme çà que tu m'accueilles ? Alors que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour te voir ! "

Duo cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après, il était dans les bras de son ami, accroché à son T-shirt comme à une bouée de secours . 

" Solo, tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué . Quand tu es parti, à cause de cette maladie, j'ai été si seul . "

Le regard malicieux de Solo disparut pour devenir tendre .

" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, p'tit monstre . Mais j'ai toujours été là pour te surveiller . " Son regard redevint scintillant . " Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu m'as l'air d'être entre de bonnes mains . Je dirais même que les mains de Heero ne te déplaisent pas, huh ? "

Duo s'écarta et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles . 

" Toujours le mot qu'il faut à ce que je vois Solo , " dit-il en grognant . 

" Eh ! Tu me connais . Tu as toujours été mon souffre-douleur préféré . "

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire . Comme c'était bon de le revoir . Il se rappellerait toujours leurs derniers jours ensemble . C'était il y a deux ans . Tous les deux avaient été amis pendant trois ans quand il s'était installé dans la dernière ville avant celle-ci avec sa mère . Il n'avait pas trouvé un ami mais quand il avait rencontré Solo, ils ne s'étaient plus séparés . Tous les deux avaient fait les quatre cents coups mais ils s'en étaient toujours tirés avec le charme de Duo et les ruses de Solo . Quand Solo attrapa ce virus, il avait été trop tard pour le soigner . Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois devant lui . Jusqu'à la fin, Solo avait tenu à ce qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était, continuant à jouer et à courir ensemble . Quand Solo s'écroula sur le sol un jour, Duo comprit que c'était la fin . Ce jour-là, il versa des larmes pour la seconde fois de sa vie . 

" Eh Duo , " dit Solo . 

" Hum ? " dit celui-ci en le regardant . 

" Tu dois bien deviner que je ne suis pas ici sans raison . "

Duo acquiesça, il s'en doutait depuis le début mais il avait eu peur de demander . Il savait que s'il demandait, il n'aimerait pas la réponse . 

" Je suis en quelque sorte là pour te guider . "

" Me guider ? " répéta-t-il sans comprendre . 

Solo acquiesça puis s'assit . Il lui indiqua de s'asseoir près de lui, ce que fit Duo, de plus en plus intrigué et mal à l'aise . 

" Ok, de quoi te rappelles-tu avant d'arriver ici ? "

" Je crois bien que l'on m'emmenait au bloc, non ? " répondit-il incertain . " Enfin, c'est ce que je pense vu que je m'endormais . "

Solo acquiesça de nouveau . 

" Oui, et là, tu te trouves en pleine opération . " 

Il tendit son doigt devant lui et le mûr blanc qui se trouvait devant eux s'écarta pour découvrir un écran comme dans les salles de cinéma qui lui montra en effet Duo, allongé, autour de médecin et d'infirmières .

Duo trouva étrange de se voir sachant qu'il dormait et qu'il se trouvait à la fois ici dans ses rêves . Tout cela paraissait un peu surnaturel pour lui . C'est alors qu'il remarqua le va-et-vient des médecins autour de son corps et les électrochocs qu'ils lui envoyèrent .

" Solo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " s'écria Duo, cette fois paniqué . 

Solo soupira puis passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami . 

" Duo, tu te trouves en ce moment entre la vie et la mort . Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre mais tu n'es pas encore mort . C'est à toi de décider . Es-tu prêt à partir avec moi ou bien décides-tu de vivre ? "

Duo regarda Solo pendant ses explications puis, quand il eut fini, posa à nouveau son regard sur l'écran . 

Ainsi, il allait mourir … 

De toute façon, ces dernières années, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion . Il s'était préparé à mourir . C'est vrai que quitter sa mère lui ferait de la peine mais il savait qu'elle irait bien . Elle était forte et retomberait toujours sur ses pieds . Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer son âme sœur, à rencontrer Heero . Et il se doutait bien qu'il était la raison pour laquelle il hésitait encore à rejoindre Solo . Il avait enfin découvert ce que c'était que d'être aimé, chéri et protégé . Il avait encore tant de choses à dire à Heero, à partager ensemble . 

Sa décision devint de plus en plus certaine quand soudain, l'écran se modifia et que des images apparurent . Des images qu'il aurait préféré oubliées et ne plus jamais revoir . 

Devant lui, il voyait Shinji lui déchirer ses vêtements et le toucher à des endroits qu'il n'aurait accordé qu'à Heero . 

__

* On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir*

Cette voix rauque, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier . 

__

Non non , pas encore ! Pas çà ! 

Il se mit à trembler et à frissonner . Il avait l'impression de revivre à nouveau ce que l'écran lui montrait . 

" Duo ! Ecoute-moi ! Ne te laisse pas avoir ! " s'écria la voix Solo . 

Mais il était trop loin maintenant . Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était la voix de Shinji, son souffle contre sa nuque et la sensation de ses mains sur lui . 

Il ne vit plus que les ténèbres ... 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Des pleurs d'enfant … 

__

..? 

" Eh bien ? Qu'y a t-il Duo ? "

Duo ouvrit immédiatement les yeux . Cette voix grave … 

__

On dirait celle de …

Le brouillard se dissipa et fit place à un salon . Des tableaux suspendaient aux mûrs, un piano à queue se trouvait au fond - combien de fois avait-il écouté sa mère lui jouer des morceaux pendant son enfance - ,un canapé noir se tenait adossé au mûr - canapé qu'il avait taché de confiture une fois et qu'il avait promptement caché en retournant le coussin . 

__

Je suis à la maison . 

Duo reconnut la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu les six premières années de sa vie avant de déménager . 

Son regard se posa alors sur les deux occupants de la pièce . L'un d'eux se tenait debout devant l'autre qui était assis sur le canapé, un journal à la main . 

Celui, debout, était âgé d'environ six ans . Il était habillé d'un short noir et d'un T-shirt blanc . Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblement . Duo était sûr que l'enfant pleurait et qu'il pourrait voir des larmes coulées entre les mains qui se fermaient autour de son visage . Un longue natte descendait le long de son dos . 

__

C'est moi il y a dix ans ! 

" Eric et Tod voulaient pas que je joue avec eux au basquet, " dit petit Duo entre deux sanglots . " Ils… ils disent que je suis trop petit et trop lent . "

L'autre personne posa son journal à côté de lui et sourit . Des mèches brunes entouraient son visage long et tanné, ajoutant un air encore plus attrayant à ses traits . Ses yeux semblaient toujours en train de rire, surtout quand il se posait sur le petit garçon . 

Des yeux du plus pur améthyste .

__

Papa … 

" Ils ont dit çà, hm ? Mais tu ne m'as pas dit l'autre fois que tu avais battu Eric à la course ? " 

Le jeune Duo acquiesça tout en reniflant . 

" Alors tu vois ! " dit Michael Maxwell en souriant . " Tu n'es pas si lent que çà . Je parie que tu pourrais le battre à nouveau à la course ."

Duo regarda sceptiquement son père puis arrêta de torturer sa natte . 

" Tu le crois vraiment ? " murmura-t-il . 

" Hum hum , " fit Michael de la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil . " Alors sèche tes larmes . Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? "

" Les hommes ne pleurent pas, " dit Duo en arrêtant automatiquement ses dernières larmes . 

" Hu huh… bien que cette natte me laisse encore quelques doutes, " dit Michael l'air sceptique . 

Duo fit la moue et tapa - gentiment - son père dans les côtes . " P'pa ! " 

" Ouch ! " dit-il en riant . 

Duo ria à son tour et sauta dans les bras de son père . 

" Alors c'est compris ? Demain, tu vas aller voir Eric et Tod et leur montrer ce que tu sais faire ou c'est moi qui viens botter leur derrière . "

" OK !!! " cria Duo en sautant sur ses genoux .

" Cà c'est mon grand garçon ! " dit Michael en riant .

[ La scène se changea à nouveau pour faire place au jour suivant . ]

" Papa ! On a gagné ! " s'écria petit Duo en courant vers son père qui se trouvait à tondre le jardin . " Et c'est moi qui ait marqué le panier!" s'écria à nouveau Duo extatique, en s'agrippant aux longues jambes de son père . 

Celui-ci s'agenouilla à hauteur de son fils . 

" Je suis très fier de toi, " dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Duo . 

Celui-ci se mit à rire de joie . 

" Promets-moi une chose Duo , " dit-il à nouveau . 

" Oui ? " fit celui-ci en levant les yeux .

" Promets-moi que tu ne te laisseras jamais abattre . Que tu te battras toujours quoiqu'il arrive . "

Duo regarda son père dans les yeux . 

" J'te le promets p'pa !" dit-il en souriant .

" Cà c'est mon p'tit bonhomme, " dit Maxwell en le prenant sur ses épaules . 

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que des rires résonner .

Un semaine plus tard, Michael Maxwell mourut, tiré en plein cœur par un braqueur de banque, alors qu'il était allé acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de son fils : un collier avec un pendentif en croix . 

* * * * * * * * * 

Duo ouvrit les yeux et sentit les bras de Solo autour de lui .

" Eh ! P'tit monstre ! T'as failli me rendre dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Duo serra son pendentif entre ses doigts . 

__

C'est vrai, j'ai promis . Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser abattre pour un type qui n'en valait pas la peine ? 

" LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! DUO ! "

Duo se retourna et vit Heero dans l'écran se débattre contre les infirmiers pour entrer dans la salle d'opération . 

__

Heero ! 

" Solo, je rentre . "

Le blond cligna des yeux puis regarda son cadet . Celui-ci avait le regard plus sûr . Il y avait encore de l'insécurité là-dessous mais rien n'aurait pu le changer d'avis quelque soit la décision qu'il ait prise . Et Solo savait qu'il avait pris la bonne .

Il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'américain . 

" Dommage, " dit-il en soupirant . " Ca m'aurait intéressé un ménage à trois . J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les asiatiques . "

" Solo ! "

Celui-ci ria .

" Tu vas me manquer, p'tit monstre, "dit enfin le blond sérieusement . 

" Toi aussi, Solo , tu vas me manquer , " dit Duo en le prenant dans ses bras . 

Puis Solo se dégagea et se leva .

" Allez ! On dirait bien que ton Heero est pressé de te voir . Ne le faisons pas attendre, hm ? " dit-il en tendant la main vers Duo . 

__

Maintenant, je ne tournerais plus la tête . Il y a des gens qui m'attendent et qui m'aiment . Je continuerais à me battre, papa . Tu seras fier de moi, tu verras ! 

Et sur ce, il prit la main de Solo . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Laissez-moi passer ! " hurla Heero . " Vous voyez bien qu'il va mourir ! Faîtes quelque chose ! "

" Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons Monsieur mais si vous nous interrompez, vous ne ferez que nous gêner . "

Heero eut envie d'envoyer son poing à l'infirmier mais le bruit ininterrompu de la machine qui transmettait les battements de cœur de Duo l'en détourna . Heureusement pour lui . 

Depuis cinq minutes maintenant, Duo n'avait pas fait signe de vie . 

__

Ah non ! Cà ne se finira pas comme çà ! Tu n'es pas encore débarrassé de moi, Duo no baka ! 

" Duo ! Tu m'entends ? Duo, je t'interdis de mourir ou je viendrais couper ta natte une bonne fois pour toute ! "

Soudain, les battements de cœur reprirent . 

Un moment, tous se figèrent, surpris devant l'impossible qui venait de se produire . Puis, les médecins revinrent à leur patient aussitôt . 

Laissé seul, Heero sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il se laissa glisser contre le mûr . Il s'y adossa puis soupira . 

Pour la première fois depuis ces dernières quarante-huit heures, il sourit . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Ah pleaaaaaaase ! Dites-moi vite ce que vous en penser ! 

Ja ^_~ 


	13. Chapitre 13

**__**

You are my Heart .

__

OhMyGod ! Voici le dernier chapitre ! *snif** * **Je remercie à tout le monde pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin . Sans vos encouragements, cette fic n'aurait certainement pas vu de fin . En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il faut que vous vous attendiez à un lemon . Oui oui, vous avez bien lu et j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée . J'espère que ce ne sera pas une catastrophe . Soyez indulgents, Ok ?

Warnings : Yaoi , AU, Angst , sap , lemon later 

Pairings : 1x2 ( the best ! ) 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of these guys (arrgggh ! ) blablabla …

Explications : "…" paroles

__

blablabla : pensées

On to the fic, yeah !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapitre 13 - Epilogue

Plusieurs voix lui parvinrent mais Duo n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient . Il avait une drôle de sensation au nez, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait . Il voulut s'en débarrasser mais sentit sa main agrippée par une autre, une main plus large que la sienne, aux doigts longs et forts . Il devina aussitôt à qui elle était . 

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux . Au début, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais quand il s'en fut adapté, il n'eut plus de mal à reconnaître les voix qu'il entendait . 

" Bonjour, Belle au Bois Dormant . "

Duo avait bien deviné . C'était Heero qui lui tenait la main . Il lui sourit et serra la sienne en retour .

" Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser ? " demanda Duo . 

Heero rit doucement tandis que ses yeux étincelèrent de joie . Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se touchèrent . D'abord hésitants, ils se contentèrent de suivre les mouvements de lèvres de l'autre mais quand Duo ouvrit la bouche, Heero accepta l'invitation et y introduisit sa langue . Tous les deux gémirent de plaisir . Enfin pouvaient-ils être l'un avec l'autre, plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher de rester ensemble désormais . Le passé était derrière eux . 

" Ahem ! "

Tous les deux sursautèrent, comme coupables . Ils avaient complètement oubliés qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls . 

" Cà fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux ensemble les garçons mais épargnez-nous çà . Vous aurez le temps plus tard . " 

Duo se retourna au son de la voix .

" Maman ! " s'écria Duo, puis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles . Il venait d'être surpris par sa mère en train d'embrasser son petit ami . Il avait envie d'être dix pieds sous terre subitement . 

Heero observa, amusé, son américain passer par tous les tons de rouges possibles . Duo était trop ' kawaï ' par moment . Il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ s'ils avaient été seuls . _ Plus tard _se dit-il en esquissant un sourire .

" Helen ! Laisse-les , ils sont si mignons ! " dit une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à la mère de Duo sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux plus courts . 

__

Oh non ! Voilà Tante Anne ! Je suis pas prêt d'en voir la fin ! se dit le pauvre Duo en gémissant . Quand les deux sœurs étaient ensemble et que leur sujet de discussion était Duo, il était impossible de les arrêter . Il lança un regard meurtrier à son cousin Wufei qui ne fit que ricaner et lui murmurer des lèvres : " Et ce n'est que le début Maxwell . " 

Duo posa ses yeux sur Quatre et Trowa qui semblaient être en grande discussion avec le père de Wufei . C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux d'ébènes comme son fils et habillé en tenue de travail : tailleur de marque, cravate, chaussure de cuir . Chang Ming travaillait entre les EU et la Chine, son pays d'origine, ce qui arrivait qu'il ne soit pas souvent là pour voir sa famille mais il était toujours là quand il fallait . 

Allongé confortablement dans son lit, Duo se sentit enveloppé dans une atmosphère de paix et de sécurité . Il avait tous les gens qu'il aimait près de lui . Il n'avait plus de problème de santé . Il allait pouvoir maintenant penser à son futur . Son regard croisa celui de Heero . Tous les deux comprirent qu'une seconde chance leur avait été offerte et ils allaient la saisir sans hésiter . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[ Un mois plus tard .]

" Ch' uis crevé ! " s'écria Duo en s'affaissant sur son lit dans leur chambre d'étudiant . 

Heero ne répondit pas, contemplant plutôt du regard le nouveau tableau en miettes à ses pieds .

__

Ne plus jamais suspendre quelque chose avec un Baka Américain surexcité et surtout revenant d'un match de basket . 

La porte avait tapé contre le mûr à l'entrée de la boule d'énergie qu'était Duo . Tous les deux venaient de jouer avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent, épuisés . Mais ils s'étaient bien amusés et étaient prêts à recommencer la prochaine fois . 

Après avoir ramassé les débris de verre, Heero se tourna vers son petit ami qui avait les yeux fermés et jouait distraitement avec sa natte .

__

Kawaï pensa Heero en esquissant un sourire . 

" Je vais prendre une douche . Après, on ira déjeuner avec les autres, " dit-il en attrapant une serviette de bain .

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée, deux bras l'encerclèrent à la taille . Heero tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil . 

" Duo ? "

Celui-ci ne fit que se serrer plus fort contre lui . Heero frissonna tandis que son cerveau tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait . Mais avec le souffle chaud de Duo contre sa nuque et son corps de rêve pressé contre lui, c'était lui demander l'impossible .

" Heero, " dit la voix soudain sensuelle de Duo . 

Le japonais se réfréna de gémir . _ Du calme Yuy ! Du calme ! _ se répéta-t-il infiniment avant de retrouver ses sens .

" H… haï ? " réussit-il à dire . Il se trouva fier de lui, surtout quand la main de Duo se mit à passer sous son T-shirt et à parcourir son ventre ferme et plat . 

" On a attendu assez longtemps, non ? Et maintenant, je suis prêt . "

Ses yeux améthystes se levèrent vers lui . 

" Fais-moi l'amour, Heero . "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo entendit Heero ramasser les débris de verre mais en fait, son esprit était ailleurs . Il avait décidé de faire le grand pas . S'il ne se décidait pas, Heero ne ferait rien . Tous les deux n'avaient pas oublié les évènements du mois dernier et chacun avait décidé d'attendre et de se mettre plutôt à l'aise l'un avec l'autre . 

Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus attendre . Pendant tout le match, c'était à peine s'il avait réussit à ne pas sauter sur Heero . Rien qu'à le voir, essoufflé, la sueur coulant le long de son torse, le T-shirt collé contre lui …

__

Arrgh ! Cette fois, c'est décidé ! 

Et quand il entendit Heero aller à la salle de bain, il sauta sur lui - littéralement . 

Il sentit les muscles du japonais se crisper sous son embrasse . 

" Heero … " dit-il .

Il réprima un rire au frémissement qui parcourut le dos de celui-ci au ton de sa voix . 

" H… haï ? " répondit-il incertain . 

" On a attendu assez longtemps, non ? Et maintenant, je suis prêt . Fais-moi l'amour Heero . "

Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé de parler, Heero se retourna et lui fit face . 

Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un aurait pu être si rapide . 

" Duo… tu es sûr ? " 

L' américain remarqua son hésitation et le rassura d'un sourire . 

" Sûr et certain . Mais si tu continues à attendre, je vais finir par prendre les choses en main . "

Heero sourit puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sans prévenir, prit Duo dans ses bras et le jeta sur le lit . 

" C'est toi qui l'aura voulu ! " dit-il en esquissant un sourire féroce . 

" Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, idiot, " dit Duo . 

Et c'est ce qu'il fit . 

Duo sentit toute la différence dans ce baiser avec les autres qu'ils avaient partagés auparavant . Celui-ci était plus pressant, plus urgent et rempli de désir . Très vite, les vêtements furent jetés quelque part dans la chambre sans plus d'attention . 

" Duo … tu es magnifique, " s'exclama Heero le regard émerveillé . 

__

Et il n'est rien qu'à toi , petit veinard . 

Ses yeux admirèrent la peau blanche et laiteuse de l'américain . Au toucher, elle était aussi douce que la soie . Il était mince mais bien bâti . Un ventre plat et ferme , des jambes fines … et ses cheveux ! Il ne pourrait pas se lasser d'y passer ses doigts . 

" Toi aussi, " lui dit Duo en passant sa main sur le torse puis les bras musclés de Heero, son autre main dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets tantôt verts tantôt bleus . " Très sexy même, " dit-il en s'approchant et embrassant un de ses seins qui se durcirent sous son traitement . Il entendit le japonais gémir et une de ses mains enleva l'élastique dans ses cheveux . Il sentit la main de Heero s'y emmêler et ronronna de plaisir . 

__

Un vrai petit chat pensa Heero amusé . 

Gentiment, il allongea Duo sur le lit . 

" C'est moi qui m'occupe de tout, ok ? " dit Heero . 

Son compagnon lui sourit . " Ok . " Toute la confiance et l'amour s'exprimèrent dans ses yeux . 

Satisfait, Heero commença à s'occuper de son cou qu'il lécha et suça avidement . 

" Mmmm ."

Heero sourit puis après avoir été sûr d'y avoir laissé une marque, descendit plus bas et s'aventura autour de ces deux boutons bruns qui ne demandaient qu'à être touchés . Heero passa sa langue dessus et fut aussitôt gratifié par un grognement de plaisir . Souriant, Heero se mit à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il devint dur comme il le voulait . Tandis que sa bouche était occupée, sa main glissa plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne quelque chose de dur et chaud . Quand il le pressa, Duo sursauta .

" Heero ! " s'écria-t-il . 

" Hum ? " fit le brun en abandonnant son sein pour l'embrasser à nouveau . 

Duo se contenta d'emmètre tout une suite de miaulements et de gémissements . Son cerveau était comme hors circuit . Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir le corps de Heero tout contre lui, le plus près possible . 

Il lui montra son désir en encerclant la taille du japonais de ses jambes . Leurs sexes se touchèrent et chacun émit un cri de plaisir . 

" Heero, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps . Alors t'as intérêt à finir vite, " dit Duo, haletant . 

Heero hocha de la tête, plus que d'accord et attrapa un tube de lotion pour massage sur la table de nuit . Fébrilement, il écarta les jambes de Duo et humidifia ses doigts de la lotion .

" Relaxe-toi, " lui dit-il et il entra un doigt . 

Duo se crispa sous la douleur mais se força au calme et il attendit . 

__

Oh Seigneur ! Il est si étroit ! pensa Heero . Il se sentit devenir encore plus excité rien qu'à savoir que bientôt, il y entrerait .

Quand il sentit Duo se relaxer, il ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt . Il chercha l'endroit qui apporterait le plus de plaisir à Duo et quand il l'entendit crier de surprise et le vit bouger à chaque va-et-vient de ses doigts, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé . Les retirant rapidement, il lubrifia son sexe et, posant une jambe de Duo sur son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille, il l'embrassa tendrement et entra à l'intérieur de Duo . 

Le choc et la surprise de sentir un tel plaisir à ce contact furent grand . Tous les deux ne purent que rester immobile tellement la sensation était extraordinaire . Heero n'avait qu'une envie . Rester à l'intérieur de cette douce et chaude caverne et y plonger et plonger à nouveau sans s'arrêter mais il se contint . Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Duo, surtout pour leur première fois . Quand Duo fut prêt, il se retira, juste un peu, pour y rentrer à nouveau avec force . 

" Hnnnn, Heero ! Continue ! " dit la voix haletante de Duo . 

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la sensation d'avoir Heero à l'intérieur de lui . Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours mais le plaisir l'emporta et il demanda plus . 

" Plus vite Heero . Je t'en prie ! "

Heero accéléra ses mouvements et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que leurs cris et le bruit de leurs corps qui se rencontraient . Quand il sentit les muscles de Duo se resserrer autour de son membre, Heero sut que Duo ne tiendrait plus longtemps . Alors il passa sa main autour de son sexe et appuya en même temps qu'il augmenta la force de ses mouvements . 

Lorsque Duo sentit Heero autour de son sexe, il vit des étoiles devant lui et son corps trembla avant qu'il ne hurle le nom de Heero . Le cri de Duo, ajouté aux muscles qui se serraient autour de lui comme un étau accélérèrent son orgasme et Heero explosa à l'intérieur de Duo, libérant son essence à l'intérieur et autour de lui . Epuisé mais satisfait, il s'effondra à côté de son amant puis passa une main autour de lui. 

Tous les deux reprirent peu à peu leur souffle mais ne se quittèrent pas du regard . Duo avait un sourire complètement idiot, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait d'arriver . Heero sourit et l'embrassa longuement . Ramenant leur couverture autour d'eux, tous les deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo se réveilla une heure plus tard et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer . Il se sentait extrêmement heureux et avait envie de le crier partout . C'était donc çà être aimé et chéri par la personne que l'on aime . Il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant sans ressentir un tel manque . 

Il se tourna et observa Heero . Son visage était calme et serein . Il avait perdu l'expression tendue et crispée qu'il portait le jour . A chaque fois qu'il voyait Heero, son cœur se remplissait de joie . Il ne pouvait pas imaginer se séparer de lui . Et il était reconnaissant à toutes les divinités de lui avoir accordé cette seconde chance . Il se pressa contre le japonais et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres . Aussitôt deux yeux cobalts s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent tandis que des bras forts l'encerclèrent .

" Humm, " fit Heero en souriant de contentement . 

Duo rit et nicha sa tête contre la nuque de son amant . 

" Je t'aime Heero, " dit-il . 

" Je t'aime aussi, Duo-koi, " lui répondit Heero . 

Duo rit de nouveau à son surnom . Un silence réconfortant s'établit entre eux et ils savourèrent le moment . 

" Ne me quitte jamais, tu m'entends Duo , " lui dit le japonais peu après, en le serrant plus fort contre lui, d'une voix tremblante .

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero , " lui rassura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte, " je ne suis pas prêt de te quitter pendant ces cinquante prochaines années et même plus ! " répondit Duo le regard brillant .

Heero vit la promesse dans ces paroles et son bonheur augmenta plus qu'il n'était déjà . 

" C'est vrai ? Je t'ai donc à moi tout seul ? " demanda-t-il amusé . 

Duo lui sourit de ce sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur de Heero à chaque fois .

" Tout est à toi, corps et âme, " dit-il. Puis il lui prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur .

" Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi . "

__

You are my heart . 

****

*~ FIN ~* 

* * *

__

Voilà c'est finiiiiiiiiiii ! * essoufflée * Comment avez-vous trouvé le lemon ? SVP me dites pas qu'il était nul, j'ai passé du temps à chercher les mots sans m'embrouiller avec ceux anglais . Faut dire qu'il n'y en a pas bcp en français … Enfin, bref j'attends vos commentaires . 

Puisque je viens de finir une fic, vous croyez bien que j'en ai commencé une autre . Vous inquiétez pas , je n'ai pas arrêté " Do you remember me ? " _Je compte juste faire les deux en même temps . Donc, en ce qui concerne la nouvelle fic, elle devrait être envoyée en même temps que ce chapitre . C'est un genre tout à fait différent que ces deux là . Vous me direz ce que vous en penser._

En attendant, à la prochaine . Bye ! 

Sara-chan ^_^

PS: Vivent les vacances !


End file.
